


Summertime Café

by zombified419



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cut That Tension With A Knife!, Humor, Iruka is a shopkeep, Iruka-centric, M/M, Mystery, Protective Naruto, Romance, Sakura is an Enabler, Sasuke could care less, Small town secrets, Sneaky Kakashi, is this a date?, kakairu - Freeform, pervy kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka Umino inherites an old café in the quiet town of Konoha, making him the new landlord for a small strip. He never can seem to catch the neighboring shop's owner, but the small town friendliness of a stranger he runs into outside catches his attention. Maybe running the café wasn't going to be the hassle he thought. [KakaIru]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

* * *

The life of a school teacher was never boring, to say the least. The year was always full of bright faces, some more willing than others, new experiences, and boundaries tested. As the head of the Literature department at a rather prestigious high school, Iruka Umino saw his own fair share of _everything_. He would never say his students were _incompetent_ , but it always seemed that the guidance counselor would specifically target his schedule with the less than favourable groups. Towards the end of the year, even his seemingly wealthy fountain of patience began to experience a drought. 

It was during Spring Break, as he sat in his study sipping chai tea and picking the final book of the semester, that he received a phone call that brought him to where he sat now. His family (what was left of it, anyway) still owned something that had slipped through his attorney's grasp. A small, three plot plaza in the quietest city Iruka had _ever_ been to, and would have _never_ been to had the surrogate landlord decided he didn't want the responsibility anymore and called the only number he could find related to the late Umino family. 

"This is the place," Iruka muttered, putting his Honda in park. He sighed and smiled wanly. The plaza was just as described, only three plots, but the first two were connected in what had been his grandmother's café, which left only one extra. Iruka couldn't discern exactly what the shop was from first glance - tall and tinted windows, neon 'Open' sign barely filtering through - and from a name like _The Den_ , Iruka suddenly felt apprehensive. 

"Well, just sitting here isn't changing anything." Iruka turned the key and the engine stalled before the subtle whir of the motor ceased. He unbuckled his seatbelt and was sure to lock the door behind him. This place _appeared_ safe enough, in a well lit strip near a middle school and mall, but Iruka didn't know for sure and his attorney couldn't say much, either. 

The teacher pocketed his keys and crossed the small lot. He approached the café first, cupping his hands around his eyes as he pressed his face to the glass. It was nearing the end of dusk; the waning sun cast long shadows down the strip and windows. Inside, there were still tables and upturned chairs, and Iruka couldn't help but smile. His memories of his grandmother are scarce, but the will had left this small hole in the wall to _him_. Granted his parents were suppose to keep it up until he was ready, but things change, and that hospital explosion changed quite a bit. 

He felt his smile dip slightly, but he pulled it up. He was one of the lucky ones, living with only a scar across the bridge of his nose, but he never considered himself lucky. Iruka lost everything that day as he fell into the care of a few family friends and, eventually, a placement home. The teacher traced his scarred nose slightly; he always imagined the pain, however nonexistent, when his thoughts strayed. 

Iruka chuckled as he spied the small mural on the wall that pulled him from a rather darkening mood. It was a sunset over an ocean with a dolphin jumping from the water, spraying droplets every direction. His grandmother had had a hand in his name, and seeing the décor of the dusty cafe helped solidify it. The door to the - _drug store? sex shop? clothing store?_ \- right next to him opened, resounding a pleasant jingle that startled the teacher and straightened his back quickly. 

A young girl stepped out in a rather cute red dress, her hair the oddest and lightest shade of pink Iruka had ever seen for a dye job. "Hello!" She called cheerfully. "I didn't mean to startle you." 

"Oh, no, it's no problem," Iruka said, absently scratching his nose with a sheepish smile. She _had_ startled him. "I was lost in thought, is all." 

"Oh, yeah? A friend of mine does that a lot, but if you ask her she'll say the same about _me_ ," the girl said with a giggle. Iruka decided it was the evidence of a private joke he knew nothing of and rather didn't care. He smiled anyway, hand moving behind the back of his neck lightly. 

"I am Iruka Umino, by the way," Iruka said as casually as he could. She was about the age of the kids (teenagers, really) he taught. Sometimes it was hard to flick out of Teacher Mode. 

"Sakura Haruno!" Sakura beamed, holding out her hand. "Nice to meetcha!" 

Iruka smiled and accepted the gesture. "Likewise." 

"So what brings you by here, Mr. Umino?" She asked after dropping his hand. Her eyes were an interesting shade of green, and Iruka decided that her hair colour must be natural. 

" _Well_ ," he sighed, turning back to the café's window. "It seems I inherited this place, and whatever _that_ shop is." He nodded behind her, and Sakura turned. 

"Oh, this place is a bookstore," the teen said. "The name is pretty off-putting, huh?" 

" _I'd say,"_ Iruka said. She laughed, and he joined in. "It's odd that the lawyer couldn't tell me what it was, though." 

"Are you the new landlord?" She asked, surprising Iruka. Apparently she knew enough to know the old one quit, so maybe she could help with a few of his questions. 

"I am," he answered. "Is the shop owner here?" 

Iruka was disappointed when she shook her head, pink tresses swirling around her shoulders. "No, he's, like, _never_ here. Sasuke's here, though." 

"An employee?" 

"More like _the_ employee," Sakura scoffed. She folded her arms over her chest. "He's always here by himself, working on school work during break and after we get out. Poor Sasuke never gets a break!" 

"That's certainly alarming," Iruka muttered. The teacher in him immediately was concerned for the child's wellbeing and the obvious violation of the OSHA labor laws. He strode around her and grabbed the door handle. "I should speak with him." 

Iruka pulled the door open after Sakura nodded, the small bell that had startled him earlier sounding off. The sudden smell of print and warm tea assaulted his nostrils as he stepped in. After his eyes adjusted to the bright lighting, Iruka took a sharp look around. 

There were several rows of bookshelves lining the walls and four long rows down the centre. Clearly marked signs indicating the genre were above each piece of furniture and small labels on the shelves for what Iruka assumed to be the alphabet. The walls were a light cream colour and the carpet a navy blue, which Iruka immediately appreciated. The desk to the right of the door was empty, but a paperback book laid open and face down over a spiral notebook. 

"Hello?" Iruka called, feeling Sakura come up beside him. 

"Hey, _Sasuke dear!_ " She chirped, and Iruka couldn't help but cringe from her fake cheery tone. "The new landlord is here!" 

There was the faint sound from further into the shop of a door closing over carpet. After another brief moment the soft pads of socked feet on carpet approached. "Back so soon?" 

"I could hardly stay away," Sakura teased as Iruka turned towards the low voice. A dark haired man leaned against the desk, expression closed and bored. His shirt matched his black, spiky hair and dark jeans. 

"No different than any _other_ day," Sasuke mumbled. Iruka grinned slightly as Sakura huffed beside him. Sasuke reminded him of a haughty cat. 

"Ah, well. I'm Iruka Umino, the new landlord," Iruka began, holding his hand out. Sasuke eyed him for a moment before accepting the gesture. 

"Sasuke Uchiha," he answered, shoving both of his palms into his pockets. He moved to sit smoothly on what Iruka assumed to be a stool behind the high desk. "So the old toad man was tired of dealing with - " 

" _Sasuke_!" Sakura hissed. "Don't be so _rude_." 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. " _Whatever_." 

"Okay, then," Iruka said apprehensively. He was beginning to feel this method of questioning wasn't going to be such a good idea. "When will the owner be around?" 

Sasuke shrugged, turning his attention towards his downturned book. "He comes around sometimes. Not too much, though. I pretty much run the shop when I'm not at school." 

"You can be _honest_ with me, Sasuke," Iruka said kindly. Sasuke looked up, one slim black eyebrow raised. 

"With _what_ , exactly?" 

Iruka paused, gathering his reserve. "Are you being unfairly treated? Surely someone your _age_ \- " 

"Ah, so you've met the _Voice of Konoha_ , huh?" He drawled, smirking slightly. "Only been a few minutes and Haruno already sunk her teeth into you." 

"Hey!" Sakura snapped. Her face coloured quickly as her eyes darted to meet Iruka's. "It isn't as bad as it _sounds_..." 

"How old _are_ you, Sasuke?" Iruka asked. 

"Nineteen." 

"And you, Sakura?" Iruka said, turning to her. She ducked her head and scratched her chin. 

"Ah, _eighteen_?" 

"You either _are_ or _aren't_ eighteen. There doesn't need to be a _question,_ " Iruka chided. She bit her lip and groaned. 

"Fine! I'm _eighteen_. Sasuke and I take the same electives in university," Sakura muttered. Iruka shook his head and smiled. 

"Oh, goodness, child. I thought there was a fifteen year old _kid_ in here, running a bookshop!" The teacher chuckled, his relief coming in waves. Sakura giggled tentatively next to him. "I certainly wasn't thinking of a _college_ student. You look much too young." 

"Like a _twelve year old,_ " Sasuke added, casually flipping a page in his book. Iruka rolled his eyes when the comment elicited several choice words from Sakura. After the second threat Iruka cut her off with a hand on her shoulder. 

"Alright, you two, that'll be enough," he said with still a hint of amusement. "Sasuke, I'll be in town for the rest of the week before I have to leave for a month. I'm going to leave my contact information here with you, so please have the owner call me when you see him." 

"Sure," Sasuke nodded as he passed over the spiral notebook. Iruka met him and borrowed a pen. The page had several names and numbers written beside each other. Iruka paused, unsure where to write. "Here," the teen said, pointing to the top right of the page. "I'll make sure he gets it." 

"Are these...library markings?" Iruka asked as he neatly printed his name and mobile number. 

"Yeah. Uncle does a purchase or checkout system," Sasuke said, spinning the binder back around. "If you want to rent, it's a flat fee for a week. If you rent to buy, it's a bit more expensive, but he also offers a trade option." 

"So the owner is your relative, then?" Iruka smiled. Had his parents been alive, Iruka would have been similar to Sasuke, running his family's business after school hours. 

"No," Sasuke deadpanned. Iruka blinked, looking to Sakura for help. The girl was curiously looking at the shelf furthest away. _How convenient._

"Not a relative?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then does he _demand_ you call him 'Uncle' or do you _just_ work here?" Iruka felt his patience begin to slip. It was as if Sasuke could feel the tension and waved his hand lightly. 

"He's my caretaker. Nothing more," he said dismissively. He flipped the binder close and tucked it somewhere under the desk, away from Iruka's sight. When he looked back up, the same bored expression held his gaze. His eyes were as curious as Sakura's - deep garnet, nearly black in a ring around his irises - and Iruka was beginning to wonder if there was something in the water. 

"Well, I should be going," Iruka said, clearing his throat slightly. "I'm here through Friday, so I'm sure I'll see you two again. Have the owner meet me, if he can. I need to discuss whatever system there was for rent. I'm staying at a bed and breakfast just right down the road." 

"Alright," the teen nodded, looking back at his novel. His hair slid forward, helping to attest to Iruka's earlier image of a very moody cat. "Try not to let Haruno poison your idea of _Uncle_ \- " despite Sasuke's denial of there being anything more than the owner simply being his caretaker, the title was said with subtle fondness, " - he isn't a bad tenant and goes well out of his way for people. Except for that toad man. He just happened to be the _exception_." 

Iruka decided he would have to hear that story from the owner himself. Sakura made her presence known by chunking a rather heavy looking book over his shoulder. Sasuke shifted slightly to avoid it and looked over his shoulder at the crumpled heap of the book. "You missed, Haruno. Also, you're _buying_ that." 

Iruka took that cue to duck his head and all but bolt for the door. He waved quickly over his shoulder, Sakura's wails making him flinch. Sasuke took it like a champ, though - the man had his eyes firmly focused on his novel, never looking up even when Sakura managed to nearly rip the book from his hand. Apparently this 'toad man' was someone dear to her. He supposed the owner could help with that, too. 

The bell tingled as the glass door shut behind him, blocking most of the commotion from within. Iruka shook his head and chuckled - despite her age, Sakura really _did_ act like some of his own students. 

The teacher fished his keys from his pocket as he headed down the concrete walkway. Iruka was glad for the slight awning over the old café as he pressed against the glass again. Tomorrow, he would come by first thing and air the place out. He didn't want to think too much about the years there had been no visitors or the _new_ visitors that may have stayed in the tiny corners and nooks. He shuddered, stepping back as he cleared his throat. 

"As far as I can tell, that place isn't for sale." Iruka spun wildly, his spunky ponytail actually smacking him in the cheek. A man stood behind him, newspaper tucked under his arm as he stood with a slouched posture. "It's been empty for years." 

"Ah, yeah. I finally got around to coming to check it out," Iruka answered. He squinted against the sun, which happened to take up right behind the newcomer, and took a step to the right. Once his eyes adjusted, Iruka still wasn't sure they had. 

Iruka had thought that Sasuke was a bit on the pale side, but this new guy took the crown. Well, from what Iruka could actually _see_ \- he was wearing a dark long sleeved shirt pushed up sloppily at the elbows, exposing the most skin on his body. Two-thirds of his face was covered by a scarf and the most amazing shock of solid silver hair that seemed to defy gravity but fell perfectly across his left cheek. Iruka must have been staring, because the man was speaking and Iruka couldn't for the life of him know _what_ he was saying. 

"I-I'm sorry, _what_?" he stuttered. The man's exposed thin silver eyebrow rose in what Iruka took as amusement. 

"I asked if you planned to open the café," he stated patiently. His tone was slightly lighter than before, but Iruka still found himself distracted by the low timbre. 

"Ah, _perhaps_ ," the teacher answered. He looked over his shoulder, pulling his windbreaker a little closer. It may have been spring, but it seemed this new guy wasn't over dressed. "It was left to me by my grandmother. I just found out two days ago." 

"I used to eat there as a kid," he said, shifting his weight. "Always got the grilled cheese." 

Iruka chuckled. "I don't remember spending so much time here, being so young. But I'd _like_ to remember." 

"Well," the man started. Something in his tone pulled all of Iruka's attention. When he looked back, Iruka would swear the stranger was smiling (if his slight eye crinkle was anything to go by). "I come by here every morning to bring coffee to this kid in there - " he jerked his thumb towards _The Den_ , " - so if you're here, I'll stop by." 

Iruka felt himself smile as he tucked an errant strand of hair behind his ear. "Alright. When do you usually come by?" 

"Around nine." 

"I think I can be here," he said. Iruka seemed to forget his manners - he suddenly shoved his hand forward. "I'm Iruka Umino, by the way." 

Iruka was surprised by how warm the other's hand was. "Kakashi Hatake." 

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi," Iruka said, enjoying the click of the other's name. Kakashi nodded as he released their handshake. 

"Same," he said, and Iruka was sure he saw another smile. 

"Well, I need to head to out. Thank you in advance for your help," Iruka said, smiling maybe a bit too bright. Kakashi dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement and shoved his hands into his pockets again. 

"Don't thank me yet," he answered, and Iruka wasn't sure if it was teasing or not. He turned towards _The Den_ as Iruka stepped from the walkway. "Have a good night." 

"Will do, thank you," Iruka called. He pressed the unlock button on his keyring and was sliding into the driver seat the same time Kakashi dipped into the bookstore. Iruka couldn't help his soft smile. He had always been told that living in a smaller town meant that the people tended to be friendlier. Iruka was used to his students and colleagues treating him kindly, but a total (actually, _three_ ) complete stranger was a new one. He had lived in a large city the past twenty years; random kindnesses were just that - _random_. 

Iruka wasn't feeling as apprehensive on his drive back to his rented room as he had on his drive to the dusty old _Summertime Café_. 

* * *


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka decides to get his day started a bit early, and has a wonderful(?) surprise!

* * *

At seven the next morning Iruka was up. He dressed casually and light, deciding the interior for the shut in café was probably full of dust and stuffy and far too warm. He brushed his teeth and pulled his hair back a bit higher than usual, too. Finally ready, he locked his rented room door behind him and took the stairs two at a time. 

The drive to the café wasn't far - in fact, it was only half a mile down the road. Iruka knew that would be good for business to be so near a school and one of the town's busiest bed and breakfasts. Perhaps he could speak to the owner and make a partnership. 

He pulled his old Honda in and swung in a wide circle, backing his trunk up directly before the door. Iruka debated briefly about taking his keys in - he didn't want to risk losing them - so he dropped them into a cup holder and rolled his window down manually. After popping the trunk, he paused before the café. 

The open sign for _The Den_ was off, with a small laminated sign on the door for normal hours. Iruka walked up, reading _nine_ for Tuesday. It seemed to open at nine each day except Sunday. The owner had never called Iruka last night, but one of the things he wanted to discuss were operating times. The teacher had a limited window to work with during the summer, after all. Just thinking about work made Iruka sigh. The drive wasn't _terrible_ , but he would need some place to live for the three months he would be here for summer. Maybe the bed and breakfast - 

"Maa, you're _early_." Iruka nearly jumped from his skin as he spun. The man from yesterday - Kakashi - was standing almost directly behind him. Today he still wore the black sweater pushed back at the elbows and dark jeans and scarf, but he honestly seemed as surprised to see Iruka as Iruka did him. 

"So are _you_ ," he accused. Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile. 

"Just out walking," Kakashi deflected. "Good morning." 

"Oh, ah, 'morning," Iruka said, feeling his face flush. He spent all his time trying to teach kids manners and proper language through literature and he forgot his own. "How has your day been so far?" 

"Uneventful," the man answered. Iruka nodded, smiling pleasantly. " _Early_." 

"A late sleeper?" Iruka teased. Kakashi shrugged. 

"Try to be. This little brat wouldn't leave me alone," he grumbled, jerking his right arm. The action drew Iruka's attention to a thin leash attached to his wrist, and even further to the small furry mass sitting patiently. 

"Well hello!" Iruka cooed, crouching down closer to Kakashi's feet. The little pug eyed him with the single most bored expression Iruka had ever seen on a dog's face when he held his hand out. "He looks so _enthused_." 

"Maa, you know what they say - dogs tend to look like their owners." Iruka glanced up at Kakashi and then back down at the pug and couldn't agree more. 

"What's his name?" 

"Pakkun," Kakashi answered. He nudged the dog forward with his boot. "Say hello." 

Pakkun huffed but moved. He lazily nudged his squished snout against Iruka's outstretched fingers. The teacher smiled and scratched lightly. "See, not too bad, Pakkun. I'm friendly." 

The dog huffed again, as if agreeing was quite a chore. Iruka chuckled and treated the dog to a thick chin scratch. His little tongue flopped out in a wide doggy grin when Iruka was finished. 

"He's adorable," the teacher said, smiling, as he stood. 

"Don't let him hear you say that - it'll go straight to his ego," Kakashi answered. As if on cue, Pakkun trotted forward and jumped up against Iruka's legs for more attention. The teacher patted his head and scratched between his ears. 

"Too late, apparently," Iruka chuckled. Kakashi gazed at him for a moment. Iruka felt the stare but ignored it in favour of Pakkun. Kakashi was just keeping an eye on his dog. Obviously. 

"Well," Iruka said once the weight of Kakashi's gaze became too much. "I should get started. I have a long day ahead." 

"I could help," Kakashi offered. Pakkun jumped back from Iruka's legs and settled back into his previous seat - on Kakashi's boot. "I have nothing going on." 

"I...what about Pakkun?" Iruka asked quickly. He could feel his face beginning to flush. 

"He'll hang around," Kakashi said dismissively. He stooped to unhook the leash from Pakkun's black leather collar. The pug gave a long shake that began from the tip of his nose and ended at his cropped tail. He trotted over to the tree on the edge of the café and flopped down on the cool roots. Iruka swallowed. 

"Well, then," Iruka said, smiling. "Thank you." 

Kakashi nodded and folded the leash up. "No thanks needed," he said, tucking the leash in his back pocket. He held his hand out towards the frosted glass door. "After you?" 

Iruka nodded and swallowed again - _hard_ \- before digging out the keyring the lawyer had given him. It had three keys and a flip flop keychain with sand in the heel, stamped in faded black text: _Destin, Florida_. Iruka flipped around until he found the one marked with _FD_ , which he could only assume to be 'front door', and pressed the key in the lock and turned. 

A soft hiss echoed when he pulled the door out. The stench of stale air, heat, and dust made his nostrils tingle as he stepped in. There was a bright blue brick near the wall that Iruka used to keep the door from swinging close. After a quick glance at Kakashi, he stepped in. 

The interior would need a serious overhaul. Several of the barstools had rips from the leather not being properly nurtured, a few splintered chairs and cracked tabletops. Everything carried a thick lair of dust, undisturbed in the twenty years the café had last seen life. A quick sweep calmed Iruka's suspicions of rats or mice living in the lot, and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

"There's no droppings, at least," he muttered. Kakashi had wandered further in, dropping his hand to the top of the bar. 

"This was my seat," he said. The bar top was small, only four stools wide, but very homey. "I was here almost every Saturday." 

"So was I," Iruka said with a smile. "Maybe we met." 

The look Kakashi gave him rooted him. " _Maybe_." The gaze was intense, the tone soft, and it took all Iruka had to suppress the sudden shiver racing up his spine. 

Kakashi had not at all seemed familiar to him, but then again all he had seen were pale forearms and his right eye. Maybe they really _had_ met - they're around the same age, or so Iruka guessed, so the odds aren't so farfetched. He had been here so young, though, and so much had happened since then. 

If he was lucky, maybe he could see what Kakashi really looked like, under that scarf and wild hair. Then again this place was pretty dusty, and keeping the scarf up would make much more _sense_ \- 

"Iruka?" Iruka started, not realizing he had been lost in thought until Kakashi's hand was waving in front of his face. "You with me?" 

"Uh, yes! Sorry!" He stuttered, grinning to hide the flush he felt creeping up. Kakashi, thankfully, didn't mention it. 

"Should we get started?" He said. Iruka nodded quickly. 

"Yeah, I'll bring in the supplies." Anything to get some fresh air. He lifted his trunk lid and pulled out the box of cleaning supplies he had brought - bleach, floor cleaner, a few mouse traps, box of gloves, hand duster, bag of old shirts for rags, disinfectant wipes, toilet bowl cleaner - and trudged back in. A cloud of dust billowed out when Iruka dropped the box onto a nearby table. After a second trip he had the broom and mop and bucket inside as well. 

"If you've changed your mind about helping, I don't blame you," Iruka said when Kakashi slid over next to him. The proximity was almost too close, and Iruka could suddenly smell something far better than the stuffy old café. 

"I'm a man of my word, Iruka," Kakashi answered. He opened the box of gloves and pulled a pair on. "Besides, I couldn't very well leave you _alone_ in this mess." 

"...thank you," Iruka answered genuinely. Kakashi's dark eye - a strange metallic silver - crinkled in what Iruka came to recognize as his smile. He felt his face heat again and looked away sharply. 

Iruka was glad he had the foresight to call the utilities and have the water and electricity turned back on. He found the kitchen (still no sign of rats, thank _god_ ) and filled the bucket with cold water and several dabs of bleach. He found an old pickle bucket and rinsed it out, filling it the same for Kakashi. 

An hour in and they had all the table tops and counter cleaned. Iruka was impressed - all the damage wasn't nearly as bad as he had initially thought. The cracks were actually a pattern in the countertop, a soft brown splintering effect in the pressed wood. It was quite becoming, especially once Iruka discovered the colour of the leather for the seats was a dark forest green and matched with a similar splintering effect. All the tears were mere nicks from extended wear. At least reupholstery wasn't going to cost him a fortune. 

Kakashi worked quietly. He had pushed his sleeves up higher and wrapped his scarf tighter. Iruka found his eyes drifting on more than one occasion. When Kakashi stood on a chair to clean the glass, Iruka was thoroughly distracted. 

Kakashi was tall and lean, despite his slouched posture, and watching him stretch to reach the very corners of the glass was quite the sight. His shirt rode up slightly to expose his belt and a thin sliver of pale skin. Iruka was surprised the man could be _that_ pale all over. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't really help himself. 

Kakashi was being so friendly and helpful to a complete stranger. Sure, they _may_ have met some years ago in this café, but Iruka had no way of remembering because of his age and Kakashi wasn't exactly being very chatty about it. Still, there was something inexplicably drawing about the man and his blatant mystery. Iruka was warmed by his kindness and stoic presence, secretly hoping to see the man around more often. Perhaps he would treat him to lunch later for his help - 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Kakashi hissed, drawing Iruka's attention. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, alarmed, as Kakashi stepped from his chair with a sigh. He ripped the rubber gloves off and ran a hand through his hair. 

"You'll see," he grumbled. Iruka frowned and looked around him. The glass was much cleaner than before, giving Iruka a clear view of the parking lot and the small group walking up. He began to smile. 

The trio walked towards the café. Iruka mimicked Kakashi, setting aside his rag and gloves to smooth down the few errand hairs he felt sticking up. Just in time for the loud cry he was expecting. 

" _Iruka-sensei!_ " Iruka couldn't help his chuckle. He had seen him coming a mile away, after all. A blond blur barreled into the open door of the café and almost tackled Iruka - he was braced from years of practice. Iruka laughed and returned the embrace. 

"Naruto! Goodness, it's been _years_. What are you _doing_ here?" Iruka asked, pulling back to look down at his favourite student. 

The boy - no, almost _adult_ , now - grinned up brightly. He still had the same bright blue eyes and small whisker-shaped scars on his cheeks as Iruka remembered, but he looked more like the pictures Naruto had sent him to keep in touch than the petulant teen Iruka remembered sulking in his last period of the day. He even grew a few inches, too. 

"I live here, Iruka-sensei! These are my friends from college," he said, nodding towards the other two lingering in the doorway. 

"Yes, I met Sasuke and Sakura yesterday," Iruka said, nodding at the two. Naruto whirled and pointed at them accusingly. 

"You saw Iruka-sensei yesterday and didn't _tell_ me!?" Naruto exclaimed. They rolled their eyes simultaneously, 

"We didn't know he was _that_ Iruka-sensei," Sakura sighed. She flipped her bright pink hair over her shoulder. "We didn't even know he was a teacher." 

"How many Iruka-senseis do you think there _are_ in the world, Sakura?" Naruto grumbled. She shook her head. 

"I see the study abroad program in Japan worked out well for you?" Iruka said, trying to change the subject. Naruto spun back around and grinned. 

" _Hai_! My first two years of college were there, sensei." 

"That's wonderful," Iruka said, ruffling the teen's hair. Naruto grinned and pushed his hand back. "I'm glad you're doing well." 

"Thanks!" Naruto said. Iruka couldn't help his smile - he really had missed Naruto. Two years didn't sound like a lot, but when he saw the kid everyday and mentored him and took him for lunch for four years - it was hard to lose that. "So what are you doing here?" 

"Well, this café used to belong to my grandmother. I inherited it and just now got around to coming by," Iruka said. "The last landlord just decided to leave, so I had to come by and play the part." 

"Oh, that reminds me - " Sasuke said. He turned towards Kakashi. 

"Already handled," Kakashi answered abruptly. Iruka was surprised to hear such a languid and bored tone drift from the man. Just before their arrival, he had been rather lively and...pleasant. Iruka would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. He dismissed the feeling and turned back to Naruto. 

"So you're gonna move here?" Naruto asked, suddenly excited. "Are you going to be here all the time?!" 

"Well, just until Friday - " The crestfallen look on Naruto's face almost crushed him, so he quickly added: "But I'll be back in the summer. I came to clean up the café and find a place to stay when I return." 

"You can stay with me!" Naruto announced. 

"No, he can't," Sakura snapped. Naruto whirled and frowned. 

"Says you? As if." 

"He can't!" 

"Why not?!" 

"Because _Sasuke_ is your roommate," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. " _DUH_." 

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but stopped. "...oh, that's right." He whirled on Sasuke and pointed a finger. "Move back home, bastard!" 

" _Naruto!_ " Iruka snapped, missing the synchronized 'No' from Kakashi and Sasuke. 

"Sorry, sensei," Naruto grumbled. Iruka sighed but smiled. 

"Don't forget what I taught you about elegance, Naruto," Iruka chided. "They're your friends. Besides, I'll be fine. I still have four days to find something." 

Naruto nodded. "Where are you at now?" 

"The bed and breakfast a half a mile down," Iruka said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. 

"Yamanaka B&B?" Sakura asked. Iruka nodded. "That's Ino's family's place. Her mom runs it. She's such a sweet lady." 

Iruka nodded, remembering the pale blonde woman with equally pale blue eyes waving to him as he left that morning. "She is, and giving me a great deal." 

"I can speak to her, if you like. I'm sure they could work something out for you during summer," Sakura offered. Iruka felt himself smile brightly. 

"That would be wonderful, Sakura. Thank you," he said. She smiled back, a small flush tinging her cheeks. 

"You're welcome, Iruka-sensei," she answered. There was a pause where her flush darkened as she felt four sets of eyes focus on her. "What? It's _fitting_!" 

"Right?!" Naruto laughed. Iruka smiled and just shook his head. Naruto had a gift, he always believed it, and it seemed that the boy had grown into it with age, and, hopefully, discipline. 

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! Can we go somewhere for breakfast? I'm _starving_!" Naruto whined, pulling at Iruka's wrist. 

"Naruto, we've only just started. I can't really _leave_ \- " 

"I'll help after we get back!" Naruto announced. 

"I will, too," Sakura offered. "I would just hang out in that stuffy old bookstore and watch Sasuke do his homework anyway." 

Iruka smiled, suddenly feeling exasperated. The added help would make everything go quicker, but he wasn't sure how he felt about pressing his old student to labor. He glanced over at Kakashi, wanting help from the only other adult. The man had picked up the window cleaner and rag again and was cleaning the lower half of the window. "Kakashi?" 

"Hmm?" 

"How does a break sound to you?" He paused and lowered his arms. 

"Maa, I suppose I do owe you a coffee," he said, the earlier teasing tone back. 

"Don't forget _me_ ," Sasuke quipped. Iruka marveled at Kakashi's self-restraint from not rolling his eye. Kakashi pulled his mobile from his pocket and glanced at the time. 

"It's only ten after eight," he said, looking towards Sasuke. "We should have enough time." 

Naruto whooped and grabbed Iruka's wrist, dragging him towards the door. "Let's go to IHOP, sensei! Unlimited pancakes!" 

"Naruto! I need to lock the _door_ ," Iruka said between chuckles. Sasuke and Sakura were already outside with them by the time Iruka freed himself. "Just a second." 

Iruka turned back just in time to smack into Kakashi's back. He inhaled quickly, catching his breath and that fantastic smell not masked by cleaner and dust, as Kakashi turned. He grabbed Iruka's hand and dropped something against his palm. 

"You left the keys on the counter," he whispered, eye crinkling in a smile. Iruka blinked, cursing his untimely flush. Kakashi just seemed to smile wider. 

"Ah, _thanks_ ," Iruka muttered, closing his hand and taking a step back to rid himself of everything _Kakashi_. Kakashi just nodded. 

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined, pulling Iruka back to earth. He cleared his throat - _he probably isn't interested in men anyway, let alone me_ \- and turned around. 

"Okay, I'm coming. I'll drive us," he said, pocketing the keys. They were still warm from Kakashi's light grip. The three teens pulled open the doors to his Honda and piled into the backseat. Iruka hesitated. "Kakashi - " 

"Is Pakkun okay in your car?" He asked. Iruka nodded. Kakashi turned towards the tree and pulled his scarf down slightly. Iruka was rewarded with a flash of flawless complexion (was that a scar?) and straight nose as Kakashi pressed his pinky and thumb to his lips in a high pitched whistle. In an instant the scarf was back in place and Pakkun was galloping as fast as his little legs would take him towards Kakashi. 

After they were both seated in the small car, Pakkun passed back to Sakura, Iruka pushed the key into the ignition. "So, anyone want to give me some directions?" 

Naruto called his consent from the seat behind Iruka and pulled himself forward. Sakura squawked as he worked his way against the centre console. "I know the way, sensei!" 

"Why not sit in the _middle_ , Naruto?" Iruka asked. 

"Yeah, brat! Poor Pakkun is being _squished_!" Sakura growled. The pug merely yipped and moved into Sasuke's lap. The teen dropped his hand to his head and scratched his chin. 

"'Cause the middle seat is for _girls_ ," Naruto answered, grinning. Iruka thumped his nose. 

"Manners, Naruto," Iruka chided, putting the car in drive. 

"Aww, yes, sensei," the blond grumbled as he rubbed his nose. Sakura chortled from the backseat. Iruka could hear Kakashi chuckle beside him, a low and soothing baritone. 

"Yes, _sensei_ ," he mimicked. His tone didn't waver from that low timbre. Iruka rolled his eyes to hide his flush - and the shivers that voice sent up his spine. 

"Oh, not you, too." 

"What can I say? It's fitting." 

* * *


	3. Mildly Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iruka has to laugh to keep from crying and Sasuke begins to plan the death of bacon stealers.

* * *

"Well, _that_ was surprisingly easy." 

"I've come here before," Kakashi answered. He settled down in the wire chair across from Iruka and busied himself with tying Pakkun to the leg of his chair. The pug flopped down with a dramatic sigh, as if he would much rather still be hanging his head out of Iruka's car window. Which, given that he was a _dog_ , wouldn't surprise him. 

"I didn't even know IHOP _had_ outdoor seating," the teacher muttered. Kakashi flicked his gaze to Iruka, and from the slight angle, Iruka could tell he was smiling. He suddenly couldn't wait to eat with the possibility of being flashed Kakashi's face again. 

"This one is the best!" Iruka grunted from surprise when Naruto flopped down beside him. The teen wiggled sharply and managed to catch Iruka's side with his elbow, really giving the teacher a reason to grunt. "Oh, sorry, sensei." 

"It's just fine, Naruto," Iruka answered. He discreetly rubbed his ribs as Sasuke sat down next to Kakashi. Sakura sat at the head of the table, betwixt both teens. She immediately smirked and poked the blond. 

"Geez, Naruto. You're so _clumsy_." 

"Shaddup, Sakura! You're just _jealous_." 

She gasped. "Jealous! Of _you_? As if." 

"Uh, you better believe it! I know you wish our dorm was _co-ed_." 

Sakura had opened her mouth for another retort, but snapped her jaw shut with an audible _click_ and turned the shade of a rather ripe strawberry. Iruka immediately felt sympathy for the girl, especially when Naruto tossed his head back with large guffaws. " _Naruto_ ," he chided. 

"It's fine, sensei," Sakura said, regaining a bit of her composure. She busied herself with the menu and kept her eyes down as the blush faded slightly. "Which pancakes are you thinking about, Sasuke? I'm looking at strawberry..." 

Naruto piped up again about oranges and crème, to which Sakura was happy to cut down in favour of Sasuke's muttered blueberry. Iruka just sighed and opened his own menu, attempting to tune the three out. It was a wonder he had managed Naruto as a student - having all three of them constantly may have driven him into early retirement. 

"They're always like this." Iruka looked up. Kakashi had his chin resting on his fist, menu still closed before him, as his other arm dangled loosely. Iruka noticed Pakkun nudging his master's knuckles beneath the table. His voice had been so calm that Iruka had to concentrate to understand what was said. 

"I know _Naruto_ is," he finally answered, eyes watching Kakashi's pale fingers scratch behind Pakkun's ears. "It's a wonder he's found someone just as hardheaded as he can be." 

"Sasuke isn't much better," Kakashi muttered. His single eye drifted lazily from the top of his closed menu to Iruka. "They always have each other, I suppose." 

"That's more than Naruto had before," Iruka said. He felt the need to lower his voice, even with Naruto and Sakura's increased bickering. "He had me, but that's _it_. No family, no friends. I was worried when he signed up for his courses abroad." 

"He seems well enough," Kakashi answered. Iruka paused his reading and smiled. 

"He _does_. I couldn't be happier for him." 

Kakashi smiled, or so Iruka guessed from the soft crinkle in his visible eye. He could feel his traitorous blush creeping up his neck again and firmly locked his eyes to the menu. After the fourth reread of the same damn fluffy pancakes with whole grains and wild blueberry topping, their waiter arrived. 

She was a cute girl around Sakura's age, but the other teens didn't act like they knew her. Iruka was glad that the town wasn't actually as small as it appeared. He ordered a hot tea and also placed his order for cinnamon bun pancakes. 

"Maa, do you have a sweet tooth, sensei?" Kakashi teased. He passed over his menu after ordering - _coffee, black, and just that_ \- and Iruka cursed his foul luck. He supposed he would still be treating the man to lunch for his help. _Only_ his help, and not for a glimpse at his face. _Arguably_. 

"Ah, yeah," the teacher answered. "Something I got from my mom. She always gave in far too easily if I asked for a _treat_." 

Kakashi chuckled. "I find the idea of you asking for _anything_ hard to resist." 

Iruka had to imagine the undertone to that, right? It didn't stop his blush from blasting through, and with Naruto done ordering, the teen jumped all over it. 

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! What's wrong?" Iruka shook his head, feeling a grin spread. He looked up to see Kakashi's visible eye smiling at him. The older man had no idea what he just unleashed. " _Sensei_!" 

"Nothing, Naruto," Iruka said, waving his hand. The teen shifted his gaze from Iruka's fading blush to Kakashi's still smug expression and back again before it clicked. 

" _No_!" He pointed his finger dramatically at Kakashi, effectively startling the man. Iruka tried not to snigger. "You, stay _away_ from Iruka-sensei! Keep your weird pervertedness outta his head!" 

"What are you _talking_ about, brat?" Sasuke sighed. Naruto whipped his gaze to his flatmate, eyes wide with fury. 

"You shut up, dumbass! Your creepy-ass _uncle_ is trying to put the moves on _my_ sensei!" 

_That_ caught Iruka's attention. He looked at Kakashi, who suddenly had the decency to appear sheepish, and lost all of his previous mirth. "Uncle, huh? That makes _you_ my elusive tenant." 

Kakashi shrugged. "I didn't plan to be _outed_ so early, but you caught me." 

Iruka narrowed his eyes slightly, remembering what Sakura had said the day before about the owner of the bookshop. "Why do you leave Sasuke alone all day there?" 

"He enjoys it," Kakashi answered, despite Sakura's undignified squeak. "Besides, I have things to do." 

"Oh _whatever_ ," Naruto huffed. At some point, their waitress had brought out everyone's drinks, and Naruto took a long draw from his orange Fanta. "Everyone _knows_ you just sit around reading _porn_ all day - _yeowch_!" Naruto reached under the table and rubbed his ankle. "Who _attacked_ me?!" 

Kakashi shrugged and scooted his chair back a few inches to pull Pakkun on his lap. "Good boy," he praised. Iruka was more amused than horrified at the dog's happy tail wag. 

"Your dog _bit_ me? Seriously!?" Naruto yelped. His voice continued to raise in octave with each syllable, and Iruka was grateful they were the only ones on the patio. 

"You don't know what I do all day," Kakashi answered. He kept a hand on Pakkun's small chest and rested his chin lazily on his other fist again. "Not even Sasuke does." 

"I know it doesn't involve your bookstore, _Uncle_ ," Sasuke murmured. Kakashi glared, and Iruka finally lost his control. 

He laughed. Louder, longer, and harder than he could remember. The table grew silent around him, but he didn't care. Tears were streaming down his face, and still he couldn't stop. These people were so _odd_. 

Sakura was the first to join in, followed by Naruto's loud chortle and Sasuke's soft chuckles. Pakkun actually barked, which got Iruka laughing _harder_ , and finally Kakashi joined in. Iruka cracked his eyes for a moment to catch a careful glance at Kakashi. 

The silver-haired man leaned forward, one hand on the arm of his chair and his second still around Pakkun. His scarf slipped slightly, and Iruka managed to steal another glimpse. He could see a raise of his cheek and a flash of white teeth framed by pale pink lips. A treasure - Iruka was _hooked_. 

Their waitress cleared her throat awkwardly, and everyone quieted down. Iruka coughed slightly and shot her an apologetic glance. Kakashi caught his eye, and his expression caused Iruka to snigger. 

"Oh man, sensei! Are those cinnamon bun pancakes?" Naruto asked, leaning too far into Iruka's setting. The brunet, having been long used to Naruto attempting to plunder his food, nodded. 

"Would you like to try some?" He offered, and was rewarded with the same wide-eyed look he remembered so clearly from a much younger Naruto. The blond grinned and nodded. Iruka pushed over his plate and let Naruto cut the first bite. When he got his plate back, he pushed it towards Kakashi. "How about you?" 

Kakashi paused mid-sip of his coffee with one hand lowering his scarf while somehow managing to still hide himself from the teens behind the mug. He flicked his gaze down and quirked an eyebrow. "Is this a bribery, sensei?" 

Iruka smirked, attempting to not let the edge of Kakashi's coy smile distract him. "A _peace offering_ , if you will. You _did_ lie to me about being the owner of _The Den_ , after all." 

Kakashi shook his head. "I didn't _lie_ \- " 

"Fine, withheld information," Iruka said, rolling his eyes. " _Whatever_. Just take some." When Kakashi still didn't move, Iruka sighed. " _Please?_ " 

Kakashi paused another moment and Iruka suddenly wanted to take it all back. Why on Earth did he let Kakashi get under his skin so much? Or so soon, rather. He almost missed Kakashi stealing his second fork and cutting a small triangle before pulling down his scarf long enough to pop the entire bite in at once. Iruka swallowed hard as the man chewed. 

"That's not bad," he said after a sip of his coffee. 

"Ah, _yeah_ ," Iruka answered. He pulled his plate back and quickly cut himself a triangle, very much needing the distraction. "I was thinking of bringing these to the café." 

"Do you have a recipe?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded. 

"Yup," the teacher answered, holding his hand politely over his mouth as he chewed. "An entire book. Stews, burgers, sandwiches, pancakes, cookies - all things my grandmother made." 

"Cookies!?" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka looked over to see the teen's plate already cleared and snorted in amusement. "Please make cookies again, sensei. They were so _good_ I actually _remember_ them!" 

Iruka chuckled - Naruto and his selective hearing hadn't changed much. "Yes, Naruto. I'll make cookies." 

Naruto fistpumped in the air, nudging Sakura in the shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at him but he ignored her, instead leaning against Iruka's shoulder with a contented sigh. "I love those, man. So much. Please make the orange cinnamon ones first, _double_ please?" 

Iruka nodded and took another bite of his pancakes before pushing them over to the blond teen. "Eat, Naruto. I'm done." He perked up again and dove into the dish. 

Iruka sighed as he sipped his lukewarm tea. "So yes, I'll be doing cookies first, apparently." 

"No complaints here," Kakashi answered. He stole a piece of Sasuke's bacon and passed it to Pakkun. Sasuke's glare would have killed him had he actually cared to _look_. 

"Maybe I can find a dog biscuit recipe for Pakkun," Iruka offered, almost _mumbled_ , into his mug. Kakashi looked up, surprise evident in his deep silver eye. It was gone as soon as Iruka noticed it, and replaced with the curve that Iruka came to understand as his smile. 

"Maa, sensei - you may just try and steal him from me," Kakashi teased, his tone light. Iruka rolled his eyes. 

"I'm sure Pakkun is the talk of the town," he drawled with a soft smile. Kakashi looked like he wanted to answer, but Sakura took the honour. 

"Actually, he could be a local celebrity," she said. She had finished her strawberry pancakes better than Iruka had his, and only left a corner for Naruto to chow down on. After a sip of iced tea, she continued: "He's more or less the mascot of _The Den_ when Kakashi is out of town. Sasuke has to take care of him so he hangs out at the store more. The kids just _love_ him." 

Iruka's eyes drifted to Kakashi's lap under the clear table where Pakkun had perked up at the mention of his name. When the pug noticed Iruka's attention, his little chest puffed out adorably. "I bet. He's fantastic." 

Kakashi's hand dropped back to the pug almost tenderly. "He's my best pal," he said, his tone raising a bit in octave as he addressed the dog. Pakkun seemed to grin and wagged his tail. Kakashi rewarded him with a quick ear scratch. 

"We should go," Sasuke said, for what seemed like the first time all meal, and looked at his mobile. "It's almost nine." 

Kakashi nodded and pushed his chair back. Naruto wolfed down the last corner of Sakura's pancakes and stole the last bite of Sasuke's bacon. Iruka couldn't help but sigh at having to go back to cleaning. He had really enjoyed spending time with them. Even though he knew Sasuke would just be next door and the others would be helping, it seemed far more carefree to be sharing a meal than work. He hoped he could try to make it _somewhat_ fun for them. 

Kakashi snapped the checkbook shut, pulling Iruka's attention. "Did she put us all together?" 

"I don't remember," the man answered as he stood. He cradled Pakkun under one arm and held the checkbook in his other hand. "Anyone want a drink to-go?" 

Naruto practically leaped from his seat. "Yes! That place is stuffy as _hell_." 

"Go find the to-go station, then," Kakashi said. "All of you. Sasuke, get sensei and I something as well." 

Sakura smiled and thanked him, dragging off Sasuke after Naruto's retreating back. Iruka hung back, eyeing the checkbook in his companion's hand. "I hope you aren't doing what I _think_ you're doing." 

"And what would I be thinking about?" Kakashi said evasively. Pakkun squirmed slightly. 

"Paying the whole check," Iruka deadpanned. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to treat everyone for their help." 

"Neh, Iruka," Kakashi answered. He was smiling, and Iruka felt himself get hung up on the use of just his name. Naruto was _so_ going to pay for starting that sensei fad. "Consider this a welcome to the town." 

"But I wanted to thank _you_ ," Iruka insisted. "You've hung around and helped without me even asking." 

Kakashi pushed his chair in and tapped the checkbook against his covered chin. "Then I suppose you'll have to thank me some _other_ way." 

Iruka really couldn't be blamed for his blush - that was far too much of an open-ended offer - and he found himself biting his lower lip as he scratched the scar on his nose. He hated the near full-body blush he had inherited from his mother. 

"Maa, sensei." Kakashi's voice pulled him from his inner struggle. He looked up to see the man obviously smiling, his raised cheeks poking up from the edges of the scarf, which immediately turned his flush to one of heavier embarrassment. "Perhaps I should be thanking _you_. That look is quite adorable." 

Iruka sputtered, unable to string together any words in semblance of an answer. Kakashi simply waved the checkbook as he headed towards the door back into the restaurant. Iruka just gave up and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He couldn't decide if he regretted meeting Kakashi yet or not. 

* * *

"I regret _all of this_ ," Iruka groaned. He flopped down into the booth Sakura was already sitting at. "What is _wrong_ with those two?" 

Sakura shook her head, the small ponytail she had pulled her hair into bobbing. "I've been trying to figure it out for _years_ , sensei. I'll accept any help you want to offer." 

Iruka sighed and pulled his gloves off. "I don't think I will be much use." 

When they arrived back at the café, Sasuke had immediately opened up the bookstore and took up his usual post. Kakashi had sent Pakkun in to keep him company, while the rest of them set about with the cleaning. 

Naruto, unfortunately, didn't have food as a distraction anymore, and was immediately protective of Iruka. He had questioned, _loudly_ , what had happened at IHOP when Iruka followed after Kakashi with a wild blush. When neither adult offered any answer, Naruto had decided to make it his mission to not let Kakashi anywhere _near_ Iruka. 

That meant that, once in the café, the blond took it upon himself to designate cleaning teams, and placed Iruka and Sakura together. Kakashi didn't much care and swapped with Sakura the second Naruto turned around. Iruka didn't want to admit it, but he got a lot more cleaning done _without_ Kakashi on his 'team' than with. 

Kakashi wasn't invasive by any means, but Iruka could _feel_ the weight of the man's continuous gaze. It was as if he was willing Iruka to say or do something, and the teacher was hopelessly lost. His one-eyed gaze was steady and searching, like he was attempting to pick apart everything that was Iruka Umino. The slightly random questions didn't help, either. 

_Do you enjoy reading, sensei? Would you care for music? The bookstore has a radio. Do you have pets? How do you feel about thunderstorms? Oh, while we're on that topic, do you have a favourite colour?_

Somewhere during the exchange, Naruto had barreled through the swing door and slammed directly into Kakashi's back. The man grunted but held the teen's weight as he took a step forward. When Naruto immediately spun away and placed himself protectively in front of Iruka, the teacher took the chance to slip from the kitchen and now sat with Sakura. 

Iruka sighed again when Naruto's screeches reached his ears. "I know Naruto is being... _himself_ , I suppose, but Kakashi has no ill will towards me." 

Sakura just shrugged and took a sip of her to-go drink from IHOP. "You know how he is, Iruka-sensei. Mr. Hatake isn't a _bad_ guy, just odd. He doesn't really socialize, and Naruto's been around long enough to know that." 

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked, suddenly interested. All that previous conversation had been one-sided, with Kakashi asking questions of him and not giving any leeway on himself. 

"All I really know is from Sasuke," she answered. After a quick look over Iruka's shoulder towards the kitchen, she lowered her voice. "He lives alone across town, almost on the outskirts, and only really leaves to come to the bookstore. He walks Pakkun a lot, and is friendly with the townsfolk, but he doesn't really have _friends_. When he goes out of town a few times a month, Sasuke takes care of Pakkun. And that's the end of it." Sakura snapped her fingers. "Oh, and he is _always_ reading porn. This is the most I've seen of him where his face isn't glued to a book." 

Iruka snorted. "I haven't seen any porn with all the time he's spent here." 

Sakura shrugged. "That's what's got Naruto all riled up. He isn't being his usual aloof self, and Naruto thinks it's because of _you_." 

Iruka blinked. "Me?" He echoed, pointing towards his chest. She nodded quickly. 

"Maybe you're a positive influence on him, sensei," Sakura said with a soft smile. "He doesn't seem so rigid. That was the first thing Sasuke noticed." 

Iruka leaned back in the booth. He hadn't realized he was almost on the edge of his seat. "How? I've known him for less than a _day_." _And I already want to know everything._

Sakura nodded slowly. "That's what we're saying. You said this was your grandmother's café, right? Mr. Hatake has lived here his whole life. Maybe you two met before?" 

"Maybe," he whispered. He tapped his fingers against the tabletop thoughtfully. " _Maybe_ , but I can't remember." 

"Spend more time with him," Sakura offered. "Something may click." 

As Iruka nodded, the door to the kitchen slammed open and Naruto stalked out. He stopped at their shared table and placed his hands on his hips. "You're with _me_ , sensei! I don't trust that pervert alone with you!" 

Iruka almost snorted but caught himself. "Kakashi isn't a bad person, Naruto. You're jumping to conclusions - " 

"As if! Nothing I just said got through to him, so I'm making it my second mission to keep you from being _corrupted_!" Naruto announced. Sakura didn't do as well at hiding her laugh. 

Iruka sighed, feeling his patience waver. "Naruto, I'm an _adult_. I think I can decide my own wellbeing." Naruto just went right on talking and Iruka rolled his eyes, deciding it was easier to just go along with all of it. 

The kitchen door opened a second time and Kakashi walked out. He was obviously annoyed, if the set of his shoulders was anything to go by coupled with the barely concealed disdain Iruka could feel pouring off of him. As he rounded the counter, Kakashi ripped the glove from one of his hands and roughly pushed it through his unruly hair. The man stopped at the edge of the counter behind Nauto, hand still in his hair, and leaned against the counter. The aggravation on Kakashi's face mixed with his stance and the hand still running through his hair made Iruka's breath catch. If there was one thing Iruka was sure of, it was that Kakashi was unbearably sexy. _Especially_ annoyed. 

Naruto paused mid-rant and blinked at Iruka. He followed his gaze over his shoulder and immediately glared at Kakashi. 

Kakashi gave his hair one last shake and folded his arms over his chest. " _What?_ " 

"You're doing it again!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. The man rolled his eye. 

"Doing _what_ , brat?" He snapped. Anyone else, and Iruka would have corrected them and jumped to Naruto's aid. He decided to give Kakashi that one after having to endure Naruto's wrath for nearly ten minutes. 

"Corrupting Iruka-sensei!" Naruto announced, whipping a finger back at Iruka. " _Look_!" 

Kakashi did, and Iruka felt his face flush for what felt like the millionth time that day alone. He could only _imagine_ the dreamy schoolgirl look he must have had all over his face. Kakashi blinked, a look of surprise on his face, before a soft expression flashed across his eye. Iruka looked away, suddenly nervous and not having a reason _why._ Sakura grinned knowingly at him and he glared back. 

"See! Iruka, no alone time with this guy! He's _bad_ news," Naruto said. Iruka shook his head and dropped his eyes to his styrofoam cup. 

"Maa, sensei. I'm a _terrible_ influence," Kakashi said, closer than he was before. Iruka looked up to see him leaning against the booth beside Sakura. "I guess Sakura and I will tackle the kitchen, then." 

She nodded and stood up, pulling her gloves back on. "Naruto, you're such an _idiot_ ," she hissed, making Iruka roll his eyes. Naruto didn't take the bait, instead standing with his hands still on his hips and looking as proud as ever. 

"I'll be right there, Sakura," Kakashi called. "I'm going to check on Pakkun." 

"Alright!" Sakura answered. She grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Sensei is resting, so help me until Mr. Hatake is back." 

Naruto waited until Kakashi was out of the café before he let her take him too far. "I'll be back, Iruka-sensei. Don't move." 

Iruka nodded until the teen was out of sight. He rolled his eyes and slumped against the back of the booth again, pushing his cup between his hands. Naruto seemed to become only more of a handful as he aged. 

The sound of weight shifting the seat across from him pulled Iruka's attention. "How's Pakkun?" 

"Oh fine, I'm sure," Kakashi answered with a wave of his hand. Iruka snorted and smirked. 

"You _sneak_." Kakashi shrugged. 

"Well, I _am_ a bad influence, sensei," he answered, amusement clear on his face. "You shouldn't be left _alone_ with me." 

Iruka decided to ignore that last bit but grinned. "I'm sorry about Naruto. I don't have much of an excuse except that he's just being himself." 

"Maa, I expected as much," Kakashi said. He threw one of his arms over the top of the booth and stretched out a bit. His boots grazed Iruka's ankles but the teacher didn't say anything. "He cares a great deal for you." 

"Yeah," Iruka said with a smile. "He's my favourite student. More like family now." 

"I can tell," Kakashi answered lightly. He gazed a moment at Iruka and the teacher wanted to squirm, but he kept ahold on himself. His heart and stomach fluttered the longer Kakashi stared at him. He was just about to ask if there was something wrong when Kakashi finally spoke. 

"Are you busy tonight?" 

"Ah!" Iruka said with a jolt. He looked down at his hands and slowly spun his cup again. "I was just going to keep cleaning the café, I guess. I don't know the town all that well yet." 

"Come out with me," Kakashi said. His tone was soft and Iruka pictured an even softer smile to go along with it. He felt himself blush at the thought as Kakashi continued. "I've lived here my whole life. You're just getting back, and a lot has changed. Let me show you around." 

Iruka still didn't look up, but he nodded. "Sure. I'd like that." 

Iruka jumped when Kakashi dropped his ungloved hand on his wrist. "So would I." 

Something in his tone pulled Iruka's gaze, and he was floored by the intensity he found in that metallic silver eye. Iruka was surprised so much emotion could pour from one exposed eye. He felt utterly lost. 

The kitchen door opened and killed it all - Kakashi's expression shuttered and that same bored look overcame his eye. Iruka knew now it was all an act, but he couldn't help but lament the lost of such previous clarity. 

"Ah, Kakashi! Get your hands off of Iruka-sensei!" Naruto bellowed, eyes staring accusingly at Kakashi. Iruka sighed, but Kakashi squeezed his wrist before pulling away to stand. 

"Neh, Naruto. Sensei just needed help checking his pulse, you see. He has a weak heart," the man drawled, tone suddenly bored. Naruto was at Iruka's side faster than ever. 

"Iruka, Iruka! Is that true? Are you okay!?" Naruto's worried blue eyes were all that stopped Iruka from laughing at the outrageousness of Kakashi's excuse. He patted the blond's shoulder and nodded. 

"I'm fine, Naruto," he answered, smiling in what he hoped was reassurance. Naruto sighed in relief before turning quickly towards Kakashi. He was no where to be seen, but the kitchen door was swinging softly. 

"Gah, Hatake! You're a _liar_!" Naruto surged to his feet to charge after him but Iruka's hand on his collar stopped him. 

" _Enough_ , Naruto. We have work to do," Iruka chided, pulling out his teacher voice. Naruto cowed immediately and nodded. Iruka set him to scrub the boards under the bar as he pulled his gloves back on. 

Iruka couldn't very well let Naruto kill Kakashi just yet. He still owed him a tour, and Iruka would make sure he kept his word. 

* * *


	4. Main Street Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a date? It acts, smells, feels like a date - so it totally can't be.

* * *

Iruka may have fixed his hair twice, changed shirts three times, and discreetly cleaned his car to pretend to kill time. They had never officially decided on a specific time, just that Kakashi would be around the café two hours after they were done cleaning for the day. 

They had actually managed to get quite a bit cleaned, Iruka was surprised to note. The booths were all disinfected and polished, the bar shined like new, and the kitchen was nearly flawless. Sakura was definitely the best asset - she managed to keep Naruto on task if he wandered too far from Iruka. Granted that wasn't often, but when she caught him staring daggers at Kakashi's back, she wiped him back in shape real quick. 

It seemed that, with the rare moments they had alone, Sakura was entirely on Iruka's side. The teacher didn't particularly like her choice in adjectives when addressing Naruto, but it kept him on task while she discreetly fed Iruka ideas for what Kakashi was _really_ like. With what she couldn't supply, his imagination ran wild. 

No one knew what his monthly outings were, even Sasuke - only that they kept him away for erratic time periods and on an even more erratic schedule. Pakkun was thrust to Sasuke with hardly a warning, and it was only Kakashi's pervious words with the headmaster of Konoha University that the dog and Sasuke weren't kicked out on their asses. Whatever he had said stuck, and Iruka wondered what kind of power Kakashi had in the seemingly sleepy town. 

When it became closer to their impromptu meeting, Iruka felt his stomach turn. He was nervous. Why, he couldn't really say. Kakashi seemed interested enough, but he wouldn't let himself hope. The meeting had to be platonic, and the hand on his wrist hours ago had to be simply friendly comfort. Iruka couldn't get attached without preamble, without a real _reason_. Sure, Kakashi was funny and kind and literally the hottest man to ever walk the earth, and that _had_ to be a sin, but Iruka didn't want to even give himself the chance. The last guy who had paid him the time of day ended up trying to practice his serial killings on him. 

Iruka really, _really_ hoped that those 'strange monthly absences' weren't scheduled meetings with a cult. Which would _totally_ be his luck. 

He said good bye to Mrs. Yamanaka on his way out, just giving a vague answer to what he was up to and that he wouldn't be around for dinner. Hopefully. Because how awkward would it be for him to royally screw this up and be back for _tea time_ while still having to run his family's café _right next door_ to Kakashi? 

Joy. He tried not to dwell too much as he sank into his car, already feeling defeated. He felt like an idiot. 

The drive to the plaza was blessedly short, not giving the teacher anymore time to proverbially bite his nails. He expected to see the plaza empty, but was surprised that there were people milling about and filtering in and out of _The Den._ Huh. 

He parked closer to the back and locked up his car. After checking his reflection one more time, Iruka tried to stroll up as calmly as possible. He knew Kakashi had a good business, what with being the only bookstore in the town besides the university ran one, but all day during the cleaning not a soul drifted up. 

There were people of literally all ages, nearly twenty in a quick headcount, and Iruka felt his curiousity raise. Several were glancing into the glass of his café, excited murmurs drifting around as he came closer. 

"Look, Kimmie!" A young girl exclaimed. "There's a dolphin on the wall!" 

"There sure is, sweetie," the woman, Kimmie, answered. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, Auntie! It looks like Florida!" Iruka subconsciously tightened his hand on his keys, feeling the flip flop keychain from Destin in his hand. He moved all the café keys to his own keyring, but couldn't quite get rid of the gaudy thing. 

"Your mom and I used to eat here when we were your age," the girl's aunt continued. "How exciting will it be to come back?" 

"Yeah!" Iruka smiled - the girl's enthusiasm was infectious. He moved pass them to enter Kakashi's bookshop. 

It was cool and brightly lit. Sasuke was actually ringing a few people out with a small line forming. Iruka decided to wait, not wanting to distract the teen. He drifted down the fiction, his fingers trailing the dark wooden shelves softly. Several names jumped out at him from the fresh jackets, both new and old, but he didn't pause. There was a display further back, closer to the sitting area, that caught his eye. 

Iruka wasn't much of a horror junkie. Sure, he'd read a handful of Stephen King and Lance Norse in his time, but he always felt himself drawn more towards romance than he cared to admit. Not anything over-the-top, involving sickeningly corny phrases (milky white thighs? throbbing manhood? Yeah, he'd pass) but the steady building relationship with a right hook thrown in towards the end was more his speed. 

Of course, he knew he wasn't the only one interested in that sort of thing, and one of his favourite authors unfortunately wrote _both_ types with more than a healthy dose of horror. Granted, he'd read them because he was a fan and even ended up begrudgingly enjoying a few, but it was a closely guarded secret that only his best friend from college knew about. 

Kain Wolfe, of course, is a very popular author, so Iruka really shouldn't have been so surprised to see a full on display table with the author's latest release piled in the centre and sheets directing to where his other pieces were. This one - _Soft Drizzle_ \- was a release aimed more towards his hardcore readers, which was what caught Iruka. If what Sakura had said about Kakashi was true, then the teacher wouldn't be surprised to see Kakashi strolling around with his face glued to the new hardback edition. 

Iruka dropped his fingers to the cover, pressing the raised lettering. He loved the feel of smooth covers, and he loved the smell even more. A quick glance around confirmed that he was alone and that Sasuke still had a sizable line, which he noticed now were carrying the same book he was stroking. Well, Kakashi wasn't going to be around for another few minutes (punctuality was a pride for Iruka) so he settled into the nearest armchair and started reading the synopsis on the inside of the jacket. 

It seemed interesting enough, and almost was a happy medium to what Iruka preferred to read and what hardcore readers would enjoy. He continued the description on the back page, which showed a picture of the author. 

This was the most Iruka had ever seen of the man - his usual short bio was just a small list of his most recent works and his favourite breakfast food or some other random trait - over a wolf mask photograph. Iruka figured he had an odd sense of humour and never paid much more attention. This pose was elegant, almost a parody of the typical author still shot. He held that wolf mask to obscure the left half of his face, his fingers long and pale even for black-and-white standards. The lower half of his face was nearly obscured by his own hand, his chin resting lightly in his palm. The single exposed eye showed a coy attitude, like Wolfe held some sort of secret over the rest and if you were lucky, he'd tell you. It amused Iruka to no end - he looked nothing like what he had expected, but that small glint in his eye and the faint trace of a smirk beneath his fingers reminded him of Kakashi. 

Thinking of the enigmatic man, Iruka checked his mobile. Where _was_ he? He had to have already spent twenty minutes between leaving his car and drifting around the shop. Iruka certainly didn't want to start _reading,_ but he didn't feel like he had a choice. He opened to the first page and settled down. 

Seconds drifted to minutes as Iruka became lost, completely immersed in Wolfe's worlds, as he always did. The author just seemed to have a way with words, at risk of becoming cliché, but Iruka really just couldn't explain it any other way. 

When he read, Iruka became useless. He forgot time, surroundings, and any person nearby. It was nearly dangerous, which was why he didn't read recreationally on a bus or in his classroom. As it were, that seemed to be when Kakashi decided to make an appearance. 

"Mah, sensei - skip ahead to page one-thirty-three. Half way down is when things _really_ heat up." Kakashi's warm breath ghosted across the back of Iruka's neck. He shivered, too startled to catch himself, and spun wildly. 

"I - wa- _what?"_ He stammered, feeling his face flush. Iruka just _knew_ Kakashi was grinning at him. 

"Are you feeling shy, sensei?" Kakashi continued to tease. He leaned lightly over Iruka, hands jammed in his pockets. Iruka could faintly smell the remnants of a woody aftershave from his proximity. That mixed with what Kakashi was implying made his blush deepen. 

"Why are you _late?"_ Iruka asked instead, trying to distract himself. Kakashi shrugged and straightened up, posture still relaxed. 

"I ran into an elderly woman and needed to help her pick up her groceries, but a stray cat snatched a piece of salmon and took off. I chased after it and ended up in the woods, lost, so I wandered back to the main road where a kind driver - " 

"Okay, okay, you were _busy,"_ Iruka answered, holding up a hand to stop him. Kakashi let his response die, but his eye crinkled in a smile. Iruka couldn't help but smile back fondly, not at all perturbed by the other's tardiness. Were he his student, that would be another thing _entirely._

"Are you a fan?" Kakashi asked, drawing Iruka from his thoughts. 

"Of what?" Iruka answered. Kakashi nodded to his lap. Oh - the book. Iruka had completely forgotten all about it when Kakashi crept up. He looked down and picked up the forgotten hardback to gently close it. 

"Yeah," he answered after a moment. "You aren't allowed to judge me." 

Kakashi's laugh was deep, almost reverberating in Iruka's chest from how close he sat. "Why would I?" 

"Because grown men don't typically like _romance_ ," he mumbled. 

"Wolfe writes horror, too," Kakashi supplied. Iruka shrugged. 

"I know, but it's the romance I like," he answered softly, turning the book over and over in his hands. "I guess it's just the hopeless side of me coming through." 

Kakashi was quiet a moment before he answered: "I like romance, too." 

Iruka smiled quickly and looked up at Kakashi. "No joke?" 

"Yeah," he admitted with a sigh. "So now _you_ can't judge." 

"Wouldn't dream of it," he drawled cheekily. Kakashi raised one slim eyebrow at him, and Iruka lost the façade with a quick laugh. Kakashi sighed dramatically, which only made Iruka laugh harder. 

"Here you are laughing at _me_ ," Kakashi began; Iruka muffled his chuckles with a quick hand over his mouth. "I guess I'll just leave - " 

" _No,"_ Iruka said sharply, hand wrapping around Kakashi's forearm as his teasing ended. The motion stopped the owner from standing, instead making his eyebrow raise again. Iruka cleared his throat and pulled his hand back as if burned, suddenly ashamed. His perpetual blush darkened as his eyes darted to the arm of the lounge chair. "I mean - " 

"Keep it," Kakashi said, cutting the teacher off. Iruka still wouldn't meet his gaze, but made a surprised noise. "The book. Keep it as an apology gift for me being late." 

Iruka looked at his hands, still cradling the book, and bit the inside of his cheek. "...you sure?" 

"Sure as rain," was the vague reply, but Iruka was already getting used to the man's eccentrics. So he nodded and held the book a little tighter. 

"Thank you," he answered, finally looking at Kakashi. Even with the usual parts of his face covered, Iruka could see the tell-tale signs of a smile. 

"Mah, don't mention it," he shrugged, standing finally. "How about we head out, hmm? As much as I could literally sit here for _hours_ , I unfortunately made plans." 

Iruka felt curious as he stood. "Plans?" 

Kakashi shrugged again. "You'll see." 

Iruka just nodded and followed the lithe man from the sitting area. He eyed the display on their way and squeezed his gift. Once he got his café up and running, he would be sure to treat Kakashi to all the grilled cheeses he could eat. 

"Yo, Sasuke." The teen pulled Iruka from his thoughts, glancing up briefly at his uncle. 

"Hn?" He drawled, bending back over what Iruka believed to be school work. 

"When you do the Wolfe counts, minus one." 

Sasuke's eyebrow rose but he continued writing in his notebook. "Business expense?" 

"Sure," Kakashi answered with a wave of his hand. "Call if you need anything. We're out." 

Sasuke nodded and rested his chin in his palm. "Have fun, sensei." 

"Have a good shift, Sasuke," Iruka answered. He gave a quick nod as they headed out, the little bell above the door signaling their departure. There wasn't nearly as many people hanging out as there was earlier, but the thought made Iruka hopeful. He was concerned with foot traffic, what with the plaza being only the café and bookstore, but Kakashi's business seemed to draw enough passersby. 

"You should put that in your car, sensei," Kakashi said, gesturing to his hand. "We'll be doing some walking." 

"Oh, sure," Iruka said. They walked to his car side by side - Kakashi with his hands still in his pockets and Iruka trying to tunnel vision to his car. Kakashi just smelled _so good_ and was _so close_ that he was finding it hard to not want to reach out. The children and cleaning earlier had been a decent distraction, but now that they were alone Iruka was wondering if this was such a good idea. 

Iruka unlocked his passenger side door and set the book in the seat. "Do you think I should cover it? I don't want people breaking my window," he teased, smirking at Kakashi, 

Kakashi's laugh was so abrupt it almost sounded like Pakkun's bark. He dropped a hand over his scarf as if to cover his reaction. However redundant, Iruka still found it endearing. "I think you'll be okay." 

"Sure a cat won't take off with it into the woods?" Iruka continued, shutting the door and pressing the lock icon on his key fob. His smirk turned coy when he noticed a light pink flush on Kakashi's cheek. 

"Mah, I'll protect you, sensei," he answered, hand leaving his scarf and moving to scratch the back of his neck. 

"And not get lost?" Kakashi's reactions were so candid that Iruka really couldn't help himself. 

"Getting lost with you would be _worth_ it." The sheer honesty in Kakashi's tone drew Iruka up short. He glanced at the man, who still was sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, and smiled warmly. 

"I wouldn't complain," he said, nudging Kakashi playfully with his shoulder. Kakashi blinked, surprised, before his eye crinkled in a grin so large the raise of his cheeks were visible. 

" _Mah,"_ he drawled. Iruka would have considered that bashful, but he immediately began to walk away from his car as a distraction (Iruka was _certain_ of that). 

"So what have you got planned?" Iruka asked after jogging a moment to catch up. Kakashi was leading them further and further towards the back of the parking lot, away from the plaza. Iruka hadn't driven that way - both the bed and breakfast and the highway were behind them. 

"A walk down the historical area of town," Kakashi answered, hopping up lightly from grass to sidewalk. He paused a moment for Iruka to join him. "It's maybe a five minute walk from the plaza with a ton of little shops and stalls. It's all outside, giving the area a bazaar feel." 

"That sounds pretty cool," Iruka said, surprised. Kakashi was right - he certainly didn't know the town very well. "How long as it been there?" 

"Well, it was originally Main Street," Kakashi answered, pausing at a crosswalk. The lights shifted and gave them right of way. He strolled into the street before continuing: "This town was hit pretty hard by that recession several years ago, so the mayor decided the easiest way to get money back in the town was through tourism. They cobbled up the street, borrowed against the state to begin new businesses, and started their own little village." 

"What was the real draw?" Iruka asked. Kakashi came to a stop before a wrought iron gate and turned fully towards Iruka. 

"Street performance," Kakashi deadpanned. Iruka blinked. 

"Huh? Like, fire eaters or something?" 

"Something, sure," the man answered. "The fire eater doesn't do too well anymore - she's gotten far too old - but we have dancers, something like a modern troupe of gypsies, artists, musicians; it's really a sight to behold." He glanced at his mobile. "Since it's nearly eight, they'll start coming out soon." 

"What do we do in the meantime?" Iruka asked. He glanced over his shoulder to where Kakashi was facing, where he could just make out the voices of a crowd around a corner. 

"How about a drink?" Kakashi offered. Iruka looked back and almost felt like the man was nervous. He smiled. 

"Yeah, okay." Kakashi nodded and gently took his hand - he moved slowly, as if giving Iruka every chance he could to pull away. Iruka didn't, and allowed himself to be pulled towards the gate. Kakashi guided them slowly through the entrance and around the brick _something_ that had been blocking Iruka's view. The sight nearly took his breath away. 

The entire street was wide and inviting, canopied by tall trees neatly clipped to produce the best shade. Buildings with large outdoor seating or inviting windows lined the edges towards the centre, giving way towards what Kakashi had described as a bazaar. Iruka felt the term was very accurate as stalls of all sizes came into view the closer they came. Shopkeeps were spreading out their wares in the waning daylight, smoothing blankets over tables or popping out chairs. People were already mingling, the sound of laughter drifting amongst the sounds of light labour. Iruka felt a little overwhelmed - the entire place felt so _alive_ that he wasn't sure he could handle it at full swing. 

Kakashi thankfully pulled them towards one of the open buildings and closer towards the back. The atmosphere was homey and welcome, large Irish kegs and memorabilia decorating the walls. They sat at the bar proper, with Kakashi lightly pulling Iruka's stool out for him. 

"That was... _something_ ," Iruka sighed, sitting heavily. Kakashi chuckled as he took his seat. 

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet," he answered, amusement clear in his tone. Iruka rolled his eyes and reached for a drink menu. 

"Kakashi!" A voice boomed, followed by loud laughter. Iruka looked up, startled, as the bartender made his way towards them. He was a large man with even larger muscles and slicked-back black hair under an Irish flag bandana. He was grinning ear to ear with a cigarette dangling loosely from his lips. 

"Yo," Kakashi answered, attempting to glance at the menu over Iruka's shoulder. 

"Hey, look at me when I'm speaking to you," the man grumbled, finally drawing Kakashi's attention. He grinned again and slapped a hand down on the bar top. "There you go! What brings you out tonight?" 

Kakashi drummed his fingers on the bar top. "Showing off the town. Asuma, this is Iruka. Iruka, Asuma." Asuma thrusted his hand out proudly to Iruka, making the teacher grin as he accepted the gesture. 

"You must be something pretty special to pull Kakashi out of his house," he teased. Kakashi rolled his eye and turned to look behind them, but Iruka didn't miss what may have been a smile. He shook Asuma's hand proudly. 

"He's just helping me out," he answered, attempting to downplay whatever Asuma was assuming. Asuma laughed and shook his head, folding his arms over his broad chest. 

" _Sure_ he is," he drawled, grinning when Kakashi turned to glare. "Ah you know I'm _kidding._ What're you two having?" 

Kakashi glanced at Iruka. "Have you decided?" 

"I'll just have whatever you're having," he answered, folding the menu and putting it back. 

"You like apples?" He asked, and Iruka nodded. "Two ciders, Asuma." 

"Roger!" The man answered, swinging his smoldering cig from one side to the other. Iruka watched him pull two frosted mugs out and turn to fill them. 

Kakashi still faced out, towards the bazaar, as he leaned against the bar top. Iruka glanced around the bar, appraising its setup. They weren't by far the only people there - in fact, several tables were already full with a line forming at the door - and Iruka could easily see why. The entire place was roomy and had the best view of whatever was going on outside. Iruka wasn't at all surprised to see the crowd thickening, either. 

"Here we go, buds." Iruka turned as Asuma passed their mugs over. 

"Add it to my tab," Kakashi answered with a nod. Iruka was about to protest but Asuma cut him off. 

"You got it, Kakashi," the man answered with a grin. He turned to Iruka as Kakashi pushed off the bar, heading towards the outdoor seating. "Keep him out of trouble, hmm?" 

"I think you've got it _backwards,"_ Iruka answered. Asuma barked a delighted laughter and slapped the bar top - it seemed to be a favourite expression for the man. 

"Keeper!" He announced as Iruka followed after Kakashi. "He's a keeper, Hatake!" 

Iruka sniggered as he joined Kakashi at one of the hightop tables. He had picked the table with the best view, just at the edge of the small chain marking the end of Asuma's bar. He pulled his scarf down and took a long draw off his cider. "We'll have a pretty clear view of the shows from here." 

Iruka tried not to stare, suddenly needing a distraction when Kakashi didn't pull his scarf back in place. "When does all that start?" 

"Here shortly," he answered, glancing briefly at Iruka. The teacher felt his cheeks heat, knowing he was caught. When Kakashi smiled slightly, a small crooked raise of his lips, Iruka took a long gulp of his drink. 

"Thanks for the drink," he rushed, trying not to gulp air. Kakashi's expression was heavily amused. 

"I invited you," he said nonchalantly, as if that's all he needed to say. Kakashi was still facing Iruka slightly, and Iruka noticed the scar he thought he had imagined peeking out from under the fringe of the man's long side-swept hair. It still stuck up at all ends, but even Iruka had to admire how it always covered exactly the area Kakashi obviously preferred. 

"You're very handsome," he blurted, before immediately panicking. _Why the fuck did I say that!?_ Iruka frantically searched for a new topic, anything other than the soft colour of Kakashi's still-smiling lips or flattering angle of his chin - 

"Thanks," Kakashi answered, halting all of Iruka's inner turmoil. He risked a glance, and was surprised Kakashi wasn't upset. "I've been told it's a waste." 

_Seriously?_ "That's dumb." 

Kakashi chuckled and took a swig. "Glad you agree, sensei." 

Iruka felt immensely better, regardless of how spectacularly awkward his outburst had been. Kakashi took it in stride, as if nothing was wrong, which helped to calm some of Iruka's nerves. His stomach was still flipping with abandon in time to his quickened heartbeat, but a comfortable silence settled over them. 

Iruka watched several of the closest vendors put the finishing touches on their displays. A few children ran by, giggling and weaving among adults and barrels. Iruka smiled, resting his chin in his palm. The air felt light even as the sun continued to set. There was a mild temperature with a soft wind that stirred Kakashi's wild hair and the flames of tiki torches lining the bar. 

"I could do this every night," Iruka murmured. Kakashi leaned closer over their table, wrapping one long arm around the edge. His fingers grazed Iruka's elbow but didn't pull away. 

"Would you?" He asked lightly. Iruka nodded. 

"Everyone seems so carefree. It's a nice reprieve, and this whole place feels otherworldly. Like I took a step in time to where this kind of comfort was normal, instead of just assurance that such a tight-knit community watched everything," Iruka answered. "The teachers at my school aren't even this close." 

"Well, this _could_ be an everyday thing," Kakashi offered. He spun his mug lazily and lightly stroked Iruka's elbow. "The bazaar happens every night around the same time. Do you plan to move here?" 

Iruka felt pleasantly warm from Kakashi's touch, even through his cardigan. "It depends on how well things go, I suppose," he answered. "I saw some people looking in there when I came up. They sounded pretty excited, so I'm optimistic." Iruka didn't add that he was referring to Kakashi as well, but he didn't think he needed to. 

"That little diner was a staple around here for years," Kakashi said. He still continued his light strokes. "Like I said, I was there every Saturday. What do you remember about it, anyway?" 

Iruka glanced into his mug, watching the bubbles line the inside of the glass for a moment. "Not much, honestly. I remember _going_ , but that's about it. No details." 

Kakashi _hmmed_ , eyes fixed on the ebb and flow of the bazaar life. "I remember you." 

Iruka looked over quickly, surprised. "Yeah? What?" 

"They usually had you sweep," Kakashi answered, smiling slightly. "You never complained, even with such a mundane task. You never forgot your manners, too, while you swept near me." 

"How old were you?" Iruka asked. 

Kakashi straightened back and stretched lightly, his hand leaving Iruka. "Five or six? I think you were closer to three, so it makes sense that you wouldn't remember." 

Iruka missed Kakashi's hand on his elbow and tried not to be disappointed. Kakashi's tone was off, slightly, as if there was something Iruka was missing. He didn't have time to dwell, however, because Kakashi's hand was back and squeezing. "Look over there," he said, pointing somewhere off to Iruka's right. "First performer." 

Iruka followed the direction Kakashi pointed to slowly. There was a small crowd gathering around a woman standing in the centre, her arms angled gracefully over her head like a ballerina. Iruka could just make out a stereo near her when the music began, a soft classical with a very light intro. 

The performer bowed all around, sending cheers through the crowd. She twisted and threw her arms up, a spinning hoop soaring high over her head. The hoop was caught with the practiced ease of one who had been doing it for years before she carefully swung it around one arm. 

Iruka had seen kids play with hula hoops several times in his career, but not like this. The hoop had lights strung through it that flashed and changed with each connection of her body. While she swung her hips, the hoop released a prism of colour which left Iruka slightly dizzy. She continued gracefully as her pace quickened, the hoop now fading slowly from colour to colour as the crowd began a rhythmic clap. She bowed low, the hoop now around her ankle, and tossed it high above her head. Iruka felt his breath catch even as she caught it. He smiled and clapped loudly, joining in with the crowd. 

He looked over towards Kakashi and wasn't at all surprised to see the man watching him instead of the dancer. "That's amazing!" 

"She's very good at what she does," he answered with a nod. "She's with the gypsies." 

Iruka looked back in time to see she had added a second hoop and was now switching both rings between arms and legs with ridiculous ease. "She makes that look so _easy._ I would have already tripped myself and broken something." 

Kakashi laughed and smothered the sound with his cider. "You never know until you try." 

"Yeah, no thanks," Iruka snorted. Kakashi squeezed his elbow again, drawing his attention. 

"There's a juggler over here." Iruka followed the jerk of his head and watched a man balancing books on his head and rotating what looked like glass orbs and several eggs between his hands. Each pass sent the items higher until they were feet above the mini tower of books he still balanced perfectly. 

"A sword swallower _there_ ," Kakashi pointed towards the centre of the bazaar. Iruka caught the end of the sword being swallowed by a very tall man. "The fire eater is teaching him her trade, too." 

"This place is _amazing_ ," Iruka breathed. Kakashi continued to point out each performer - from a tin man to a band who played on buckets and cans instead of drums to small parkour displays between the too-close buildings. Iruka clapped in tandem with whatever he was watching at the time, feeling nervous for the sword swallower and immensely impressed by the depth of the trash can music. 

He didn't even notice when he finished his drink and moved to a second, too caught up in what he felt to be an amazingly secret world that he didn't notice Kakashi get up. Kakashi directed his attention several times, pointing out new acts or supplying what knowledge he knew of the performers. For a man Iruka had been told didn't get out much, he sure knew his shit. 

"Thank you," Iruka said after the peak of performances had passed. The crowds were becoming too thick to clearly see anything, so he settled back against his stool and turned his attention fully back to Kakashi. "This has been so awesome." 

Kakashi smiled softly, making Iruka dread when he knew the man would wear his scarf again. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. There's much more to see once we're done here." 

" _More?"_ Iruka echoed with a laugh. "No way." 

"Yup," Kakashi answered, folding his arms over the edge of the table. "The road continues down for another half mile. That's where most of the restaurants are, too." 

At the mention of food, Iruka's stomach rumbled. He flushed slightly at Kakashi's quirked crooked smile. "Ah, it's been a long day." 

Kakashi nodded. "Then let's head that way." He grabbed his mug and downed what was left of his cider. Iruka did the same, grimacing when he took a few seconds longer than Kakashi. 

" _Ah!_ That is _not_ as easy as it looks," Iruka grumbled as his mug clanked back down. Kakashi laughed. 

"Well, it _has_ been a long day," he teased. Iruka stuck his tongue out at him, which only made him laugh again. 

Kakashi stood and pulled his scarf back in place, hiding the smile that Iruka didn't want to think about how quickly he became accustomed to. He held his hand out to Iruka. "Ready?" 

Iruka's eyes dropped to the proffered hand, making him smile. "Yeah." He wrapped his hand around Kakashi's and stepped down. "Lead the way." 

Iruka imposed what he expected Kakashi's smile to be over the scarf as the man's eye crinkled softly. He lowered their arms and pulled Iruka gently. After a quick wave at Asuma, Kakashi led them from the seating area to the thick of the crowd. 

Iruka never minded being around people, especially because of the city he lived in. These people were different, though - if one accidentally bumped him, they paused and smiled to apologize. Kids weaved joyously around, dogs barked and mingled pleasantly, and just the general atmosphere was easy. Kakashi was spoken to several times and actually stopped once by an elderly woman. Iruka pretended to not listen, but he could vaguely make out the woman thanking him for helping her with her groceries. When they continued, Iruka couldn't help his surprise. Maybe Kakashi really _had_ been held up earlier helping someone. He carefully laced their fingers together after that, telling himself it was only because he didn't want to get lost. If Kakashi held tighter, it must have been because he didn't want to lose him, either. 

They left the worse of the crowd and kept to the edge, avoiding stepping into the lines to get in most places. Iruka was beginning to worry if they would even be able to get any food. The constant delicious aroma wafting around them didn't help his stomach, either. 

Kakashi stopped them in front of a open restaurant and turned to Iruka. "How does ramen sound?" 

Iruka laughed, unable to really help himself. "Okay, anything sounds great right now." 

Kakashi nodded and led them in, holding the flaps over the entrance for Iruka as he passed. He seated them at a table closer to the back and, again, pulled Iruka's chair out for them. 

"Good evening, Mr. Hatake!" Iruka looked up from where he had been reading one of the menus that was on the table. A young woman with long dark brown hair and a pleasant smile was standing next to their table. He returned her smile with one of his own, but she seemed to still fixate on Kakashi. 

"Hello, Ayame," he answered, smiling back at her. Iruka noticed a bit of a flush dust her cheeks from his attention. She finally looked away to glance at Iruka as well. "How are you?" 

"Well, thank you!" Ayame answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister...?" 

"Ah, Iruka is fine," Iruka answered. Her smile was still pleasant as she nodded. 

"Good to meet you then, Iruka. What do you two want to drink?" 

Kakashi nodded to Iruka, urging him to answer first. "Water, please." 

"I'll do the same," Kakashi answered. Ayame smiled again and turned away. Iruka watched her for a moment before looking back at the menu. 

"What do you recommend?" He asked. Kakashi tapped his chin thoughtfully. 

"The pork miso is my favourite, with eggplant," he answered. Iruka couldn't help his grin. "What?" 

"You _would_ like eggplant," he teased. "It's such a strange food." 

"Mah, sensei - what ever do you mean?" Kakashi drawled, winking lightly. Or, so Iruka guessed. 

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," he answered, pushing the menu away. "I'll have the same as you, then." 

"Even the eggplant?" 

Iruka nodded and smiled. "Even the eggplant." 

Iruka imaged Kakashi's smile to be breath taking beneath that stupid scarf. He knew Kakashi had his reasons and didn't want to push, but he couldn't help but want to snatch it off and throw it somewhere. Kakashi was unbearably handsome, and the scarf was just...offensive, now. 

Ayame set their glasses down and practically beamed at Kakashi. "Are you having your usual?" 

"I am, and so is Iruka," Kakashi answered, nodding in his direction lightly. Ayame seemed taken aback, somehow, but she smiled regardless. There was a slight edge to it when she glanced in his direction but it vanished as soon as it happened. 

"Sure thing. I'll have it up in ten," she answered with a nod. Iruka blinked when Kakashi answered, suddenly feeling distracted. Once Ayame was away from view, it clicked. 

"Kakashi!" He said, leaning forward. The other man's eyebrow rose in answer. "I don't think she likes me." 

Kakashi rolled his eye and snorted. "What makes you think _that?"_

"Because she has a crush on _you,"_ he answered, lowering his voice. He looked around for Ayame before continuing: "She thinks we're on a date." 

Kakashi's expression shifted from shock to guarded lightning quick. "Are we not?" 

Iruka blinked quickly, pulling back. _Did_ he consider this a date? The hand holding was definitely date material; Asuma had heavily implied and Iruka didn't correct him. Kakashi's shuttering expression clearly suggested that he thought they were, too. Iruka supposed it wouldn't be so bad to agree. All the pieces were there, and if it would bring back Kakashi's previous ease, then he would agree to anything. 

"No," he answered, smiling when he visibly saw Kakashi relax. Iruka could feel his face flush softly. "At least, I _hope_ we are. Because don't think for a second I let random people drag me around to watch gypsies dance." 

Kakashi laughed and folded his arms over his chest. "I would hope not." 

"Yeah, that's second date material, anyway," Iruka teased. Kakashi chuckled again before sitting up slightly for Ayame to set down their meal. She smiled as they thanked her before heading to a few other tables. 

"Now, no pressure or anything," Kakashi said as he broke his chopsticks. "But this is literally going to be the best thing you've ever had." 

"It definitely smells awesome," Iruka said. The pork and steaming broth made his stomach grumble again. He mimicked Kakashi and took a sip of his water. "No pressure?" 

"Nope," the man answered, pushing down his scarf. Iruka was better prepared this time, only being slightly distracted, but he could feel his face flush again when Kakashi smiled at him. 

They ate in a companionable silence for a few minutes after Iruka totally agreed with how amazing everything was. Kakashi just nodded, too generous to lay on the _'I told ya so'_ that Iruka felt he deserved. Iruka was almost ashamed at how fast he ate, but he felt better after noticing Kakashi was doing pretty much the same. He weighed the negatives of drinking the broth too, just before Kakashi up-ended his own bowl. God, Iruka thought he might fall in love right there. 

"So full," he muttered, pushing his bowl towards the centre. Kakashi sighed and stacked his in Iruka's. 

"Completely worth it," he answered. Iruka just nodded. Kakashi took a long swig of his water before standing and pulling out his wallet. Iruka blinked, feeling groggy, as his mind caught up to him. 

"I'll take care of it," he protested, reaching out to stop Kakashi. The silver-haired man just shrugged and tossed a few bills on the table. 

"What? I can't hear you," he answered, winking. Iruka didn't think it was at all fair that Kakashi could just _smile_ and totally disarm him. Kakashi smiled wider, as if he could read his damn _mind,_ and pulled Iruka to stand. "C'mon." 

Iruka took a few sips of his water before letting Kakashi pull him along. Ayame called a goodbye, to which Kakashi tossed back a two-fingered wave and led Iruka back to the street. They headed back towards the bazaar with Kakashi not letting up at all on the pace. 

"What's the hurry?" Iruka asked, laughing. Kakashi slowed and looked back sheepishly. He hadn't fixed his scarf yet, and if he had forgotten Iruka sure as hell wasn't going to remind him. 

"There's a display starting here in a few minutes that I don't want you to miss," Kakashi answered. He looked out across the crowd, now thicker than ever, before urging them towards the edge. "We need to get back to _Loch_ first, though." 

Iruka assumed _Loch_ was Asuma's bar, so he didn't resist when Kakashi directed them along the edge. It wasn't as difficult as Iruka had thought it would be to get back around to nearly the entrance of the bazaar. The performers were in full swing, distracting people so they could slip by. Several Irish flags flew proudly in the wind, acting as a beacon. They reached the building quickly, but instead of turning in, Kakashi pulled him down the slim alley between _Loch_ and the other bar beside it. The sounds of the crowd echoed off the brick walls around them, but it wasn't deafening. 

"Are you afraid of heights?" Kakashi called, stepping over a few forgotten bricks. 

"Not at all," Iruka answered, hoping the bricks hadn't fallen from the buildings. "Why?" 

"You'll see." 

They emerged from the alley to stand behind the buildings. The backdoor to _Loch_ was closed, but Kakashi led them beyond that to a small ladder build into the brick. He stopped and waved Iruka forward. "After you." 

Iruka lifted an eyebrow at him, suddenly dubious. "Is this thing stable?" 

"That's why I'm following." 

" _To catch me?"_ Iruka deadpanned. Kakashi shrugged, still grinning. 

"Sure, that sounds good." Iruka rolled his eyes but grabbed the cool steel of the ladder. He rose a few steps until he was a foot above Kakashi. 

"Is this what it's like to be tall? The wind sucks." 

"Tell me about it," Kakashi drawled. He was only really about five inches over Iruka, but it made the teacher feel coy. 

"Is _that_ why your hair is so wild?" He teased, grinning. Iruka was nearly to the top. 

"You should know - your ponytail is pretty high up there." 

" _Ha-ha,"_ Iruka drawled, sniggering when he heard Kakashi do the same. Seconds later and they were both on the roof of _Loch._ Iruka stood by to give Kakashi a hand. "I thought _you_ were suppose to help _me."_

"Mah," Kakashi said with a grin. "It was just an excuse to watch your ass." 

Iruka laughed and swatted his shoulder lightly. "Pervert." 

Kakashi didn't deny it as he grinned back. Iruka just shook his head and turned to hide his blush. "So, what're we waiting for?" 

"Well, let's get closer to the front," Kakashi said, walking over to where two plastic chairs were already set up. Iruka paused. 

"Did you plan this?" He asked as Kakashi pulled the chairs back a foot from the short brick wall between them and a twenty-foot drop. 

"I _did_ say I made plans," Kakashi answered, tossing a smile over his shoulder. Iruka smiled back, impressed. This was by far the best date he'd been on in awhile. He took his seat beside Kakashi and rested his hands on his knees. 

"So what's - " he began, caught off guard when Kakashi pressed something cool against the back of his hand. Iruka looked down to see a bottle of the same cider they drank earlier, cap already popped off, and took it. "Wow, thank you. Where were you stashing that?" 

"Under one of the chairs," Kakashi answered, gesturing to the small cooler under his seat. He opened his own bottle and pocketed the caps. "Continue?" 

"Oh, so what are we waiting for?" Iruka said, taking a sip. Kakashi did too, the bob of his throat distracting Iruka for a moment. The scarf had slipped further down during their adventure to get to the roof. 

"It's about to start," Kakashi answered after checking his mobile. "You know, it's a good thing you like cider or this could have been a disaster." 

Iruka laughed and took another sip. "First time, actually. But I do like it." 

Kakashi nodded and grinned. "There isn't much I can say about Asuma, but his alcoholic taste is pretty good." 

"He doesn't mind us up here?" Iruka asked. 

Kakashi shook his head. "Nah. He and I go way back. I actually introduced him to his wife." 

"Oh!" Iruka said, smiling. "That's pretty cool." 

"If you hadn't moved, you probably would have gone to school with all of us," Kakashi continued. "I graduated early, but they weren't far behind. Those were some interesting years." 

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle. "I can imagine. It's even more interesting to see how things work now, from a teacher's viewpoint." 

Kakashi nodded as he drank more of his bottle. "I bet." He propped his boots up on the edge of the brick and leaned back in his seat. A popping caught Iruka's attention, but when he turned to ask Kakashi what it was, the man was pointing out. 

Iruka looked, his eyes roaming over the people around awnings and tents between tiki torches and the lights strung between poles. His gaze traveled further still, seeking what Kakashi wanted to show him, only to hear another pop and snap his eyes _up._

Fireworks lit up the sky, firing off somewhere behind the buildings across the street. Iruka could hear the crowd gasp and clap beneath them. In a few seconds, the entire bazaar was quiet as everyone stopped everything they were doing to simply watch. 

Iruka hadn't seen fireworks in the city in years. He used to take Naruto, before the study abroad program, but not by himself. It seemed sad, somehow, to go without the blond, but right then he didn't feel upset. Kakashi's hand covered his as it rested on the arm of the chair. The gesture was soft and made Iruka's stomach flip. 

Kakashi had been so great all day, helping without having to and even dealing with Naruto's overbearingness. Iruka smiled, glad to have him in his company. Tomorrow was Wednesday, which meant the week was almost over and Iruka still had so much to do. As much as he found he wanted to spend the remaining days doing whatever Kakashi could come up with, he begrudgingly couldn't. The date had been (still was) wonderful, and Iruka wasn't ashamed to admit that he didn't want it to end. He desperately wanted the café to do well, to keep him in Konoha. 

Kakashi tapped the back of his hand, drawing him from his thoughts. He looked over and smiled softly. "Yeah?" 

"What did you think?" Kakashi asked, and it took Iruka a moment to realize he had zoned out entirely during the whole display. He grinned sheepishly and tapped the end of his nearly empty bottle against his knee. 

"Beautiful," he answered honestly, because what little he had actually seen _was._

Kakashi smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "I'll agree." He drank the rest of the cider in his bottle and set it aside. "It's different every week, but Tuesday is fireworks night." 

"Wow. They really go all out, huh?" Iruka asked. Kakashi nodded, shifting fully to look at him. Iruka downed the rest of his bottle too, Kakashi watching silently. 

"Is that enough?" He asked out of the blue. Iruka furrowed his brow, not sure what he meant. 

"Is what enough?" Iruka answered. Kakashi held his gaze, making the teacher want to squirm. He felt like Kakashi could see right through him the longer he was silent, as if he were picking Iruka apart. 

"Is that enough to keep you here?" Kakashi said. Iruka felt his face flush immediately. 

"I - what do you mean?" Iruka stammered. 

"The bazaar, the community, the fireworks - is all this enough to keep you in town?" Kakashi said softly. His gaze was intense, his lips set. Iruka felt like a specimen under a magnifying glass. 

"I have my teaching contract," he heard himself say. Kakashi obviously didn't like that answer, now pulling his hand back. Iruka didn't like _that_ , so he rushed to finish: "It's up this summer." 

Kakashi folded his hands in his lap. "What will you do then?" 

Iruka paused - he had honestly planned to just reapply and keep the café running during his breaks. But that was before he fell in love with the town, before he knew Naruto lived here - before he really _met_ Kakashi _._ Things change, plans change. There wasn't a contract until he signed it, and that was still in a folder locked away in his desk. 

"I guess just," he began slowly, staring at Kakashi's profile. "Just try the café for awhile. I'm sure there's a place I can rent around here somewhere." 

Iruka felt Kakashi take his hand again and squeeze it almost painfully. He looked down then back up, surprised at how _close_ Kakashi was. The lights from the bazaar reflected brightly in his eye, making the silver stand out like a shimmer. "There are." 

Iruka smiled faintly, feeling his stomach flip. What was wrong with him? Deciding huge future plans on a whim just because this new guy didn't seem too thrilled with the idea of Iruka leaving. If he were totally honest, he didn't like the idea of leaving, either. 

Kakashi returned the smile and gently relaxed his grip. "I should get you back to your car." 

"Oh," Iruka said, feeling disappointed. A quick glance at his mobile made him suddenly grateful. "Uh, please. I have to get up in like, _five hours."_

Kakashi laughed and stood. "Let's go, then. I'll come back for all this." 

The walk back to his car was quiet. Iruka found himself settling into a comfortable pace beside Kakashi, weaving behind him in and out of the crowd. It wasn't long before they were out of the thick and closer to the entrance. Voices and laughter followed them until they turned the corner of the brick monument (Iruka could see what it was, now) and past the iron wrought gate. In a few more minutes, they were walking through the short grass to Iruka's car. 

As they neared, Kakashi let Iruka's hand go and jammed his into his pockets. "Do you feel fine to drive?" 

Iruka looked at his feet and walked a straight line. "Yes, Officer." 

Kakashi laughed and turned around to face him, walking backwards. The lights for _The Den_ were off, leaving only the kitchen light in the cafe and the streetlights on. Iruka couldn't see Kakashi's face because of the shadows but he imagined a smile. 

Iruka fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked his Honda. "Thank you, Kakashi, for tonight. You have to let take care of the tab next time." 

Kakashi leaned against the side of the car, crossing his arms over his chest. "Next time?" 

Iruka blushed, catching his slip. "Yeah, ya know, if that's okay?" 

"Hmm," Kakashi drawled, pushing off of Iruka's car and stepping closer. "Maybe. Another date would be great, but I don't know about the _paying_ thing." 

Iruka grinned and rolled his eyes. "We'll just have to see who's faster." 

" _Maybe,"_ Kakashi muttered, lips quirking in a smile. Iruka would be the first to admit that crooked smiles always made him go weak in the knees, and Kakashi's was no exception. In fact, it seemed to be even more _potent._

So Iruka really couldn't be blamed for being distracted during their first kiss. One second he was staring at how the streetlights threw shadows over Kakashi's nose and chin when he smiled that way, and the next he felt a warm press of lips on his and his entire brain _stopped._

Kakashi's hair tickling the side of his cheek drew him back to himself in time for Kakashi to start to pull back. It definitely wasn't the best kiss, and Iruka hoped he wouldn't be teased like a love struck teenage girl because of it, but he stopped Kakashi from pulling too far away with a hand on his bicep. Kakashi took it for the invitation it was and tilted his chin back down. This time, Iruka _moved._

The kiss was slow and soft. Iruka wasn't surprised that Kakashi's lips were as soft as they were being protected behind that scarf. He sighed, feeling Kakashi's tongue swiping gently along his lower lip, before opening his mouth and tasting cider for the third time that night. It was rapidly becoming his favourite draft. 

When Kakashi pulled back, Iruka caught a whiff of that same woody scent from before. "Mah, sensei - you're a quick study." 

"Have to be," Iruka answered, smirking. They weren't plastered against each other, but Iruka was still holding onto Kakashi's arm. He regrettably let go, only to have Kakashi capture both of his hands in his. 

"I had fun with you," Kakashi continued, smiling softly. He pressed a chaste kiss that Iruka was tempted to follow as he pulled back - then again, Iruka was also tempted to shove Kakashi against his car and make out until dawn, but _restraint._

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Iruka asked, feeling his heart hammer against his sternum. Kakashi nodded, and Iruka released a breath he didn't realize he held. 

"I'll be around," he answered, bringing Iruka's hands to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "Good night, Iruka." 

"Good night, Kakashi," he whispered. Kakashi smiled against his fingers before letting go. He hung around until Iruka was safely in his car before waving and heading back towards Main Street Village. Iruka watched that lean figure walk across the parking lot and grass, spiky-haired shadows thrown about under each streetlight, until he was gone from sight. 

Iruka sagged into his seat as he started his car. He really, _really_ hoped he wasn't jumping the gun when it came to Kakashi. The man was still an enigma, hardly leaving his house according to Asuma and Sakura, but that elderly lady he had obviously helped and all those people who said hello _had_ to have seen him _somewhere._

Although, Iruka didn't feel like any of that mattered. If Kakashi wanted to stay home and only leave to walk his dog or check on his business, that was his prerogative. Iruka wasn't going to judge. What he did know, he liked so far - kind, funny, friendly, devastatingly handsome with the best crooked smile Iruka had ever _seen_ \- and that was what mattered. 

Three days from now, he would have to head back to his real life. The thought of leaving was becoming harder and harder with Kakashi involved. Iruka was pretty sure he meant what he had said, too. Maybe Mrs. Yamanaka still had the classifieds lying around. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your thoughts! They fuel me. :)


	5. Something Isn't Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has a troubling dream with no where to confide in but Kakashi - who could be the key to it all.

* * *

Kakashi was just in his view, leading Iruka through another thick crowd in the Main Street Village. He smiled, feeling warm where there hands were linked before him, as he took in again the amazing sights of the street. Dancers, children, dogs - even the smells and sounds were becoming familiar as they walked. 

Iruka couldn't help his blush when Kakashi looked back over his shoulder, scarf down and smiling that soft crooked curve. Then he looked forward again and they pressed on. 

The crowd grew denser and denser, almost to the point of not being able to breathe. Iruka needed a minute, a second on the edge away from the intensity of so many pressed so close, but the words wouldn't escape him. Kakashi continued unperturbed, so Iruka followed. 

The heat was finally getting to him, now a sudden rush of hot air from open flames and the natural heat of humanity. It was too much, and the lightheadedness stopped him in his tracks. The noise intensified, the push of the crowd around him closed in - Iruka covered his eyes with his palms, trying to steady himself with deep breaths. 

That was when he realized he was alone. Kakashi wasn't with him. 

He dropped his hands with a jolt, his eyes now frantically scanning the thick crowd for that bright shock of silver hair. Kakashi was tall, he would absolutely be able to find him. 

Right? 

Iruka began to panic - he needed to find Kakashi. He couldn't explain why, couldn't begin to even understand, but it was important. Vital. Life or death. Without Kakashi, there would be no Iruka. Finding what little courage he had left, Iruka willed his body to move. 

"Kakashi!" He called, cupping his hands to his mouth. The crowd pushed against him as he tried to move, as if they didn't _want_ him to. 

"Kakashi!" He called again, but this time the crowd's noise rose over him. His calling was drowned out, lost in the sea of hoots and hollers and laughter. Iruka, feeling frustrated and more than a little desperate, planted his feet where he stood and braced for another call. His throat was dry and hoarse, the heat surrounding him drawing out any and all moisture from his mouth. Still, he had to try. 

Before it left his mouth, the crowd was gone. Iruka blinked and looked around him. He was suddenly alone, standing in the centre of an abandoned Village. Iruka's heart beat wildly in his chest as he looked around - no dancers, children, dogs, no vendors or food stalls, even the tiki torches were gone. Just a stray scrap of paper blew by in a light breeze, the only sound and presence aside from Iruka himself. He was alone. Most importantly, he was still without Kakashi. 

He had never found the man, tall and striking as he was, amongst all that mess. Iruka wasn't graced enough for his dread to flee with the mysterious crowd \- in fact, it seemed to only intensify. 

What were the odds, he wondered, if he were to call Kakashi now? Would he amble up, sheepish for losing Iruka in the crowd? Maybe he never really left; maybe if Iruka cupped his hands to his mouth once more and called, Kakashi would be right beside him, having never left at all. 

Iruka brought his hands to his mouth again - 

_"Kakashi!"_

Iruka sat up abruptly, startling himself from sleep. His chest heaved with a fresh breakout of cold sweat, something he was just realizing made his skin feel clammy. He was in his rented room at the Yamanaka Bed and Breakfast, not alone in the Main Street Village. His blanket laid tangled between his feet, his sleep shirt most likely of the same fate. His heart physically hurt - he really must have worked himself up into a frenzy. 

He swallowed thickly, his cheeks colouring from embarrassment. It was only a dream, nothing serious. Iruka had been dreaming the entire time, still safe and sound in the confines of his room. He was alone, but comfortably - at least, he _had_ been. 

The dream was more than unnerving. What had it meant, to be wandering that beautiful and alive part of town alone while it slept? First with Kakashi, a man he knew he was getting far too attached to far too soon, feeling happy and content, only to be suddenly alone, needing to find him with a desperation that rivaled on hysterical. 

Iruka swallowed - he needed to get moving. He found his shirt near his feet and tossed it over to his suitcase, stopping to grab a fresh one and jeans. After the night Iruka had had, he absolutely needed a shower. 

Iruka tried to keep his mind clear as the water raced over him. Methodical routines always helped him when he needed a distraction, but his mind was too far gone. Whatever his dream had been about he didn't understand, but he needed to. He wasn't sure where the ideas had even come from. The night - _date_ \- with Kakashi had been wonderful, every second of it. He even didn't mind watching him walk away, knowing full well that he would see Kakashi again in the morning. 

So why was he feeling so distraught at not finding him? 

Iruka dressed quickly and pulled his hair back, avoiding his own gaze in the mirror. There had to be _something._ He ignored his hands shaking as he grabbed his keys and mobile, pausing at the door for his sneakers. Iruka's eyes dropped to the desk by the door, settling on the newspaper he had grabbed on his way in earlier that morning. It was still open to the classifieds, and without a second thought, Iruka snatched it up and tucked it under his arm. 

The drive wasn't as agonizing as Iruka thought it would be. In fact, the fresh air seemed to do him a world of good. He felt like the weight was completely lifted from his shoulders by time he pulled into the plaza and parked his car. It was still early - the dream woke him before his alarm could - so he leaned back in the seat and looked out the windshield. 

The plaza looked fresh and silent, early morning dew still clung to the café's windows and the door to _The Den._ The sun was behind the building, casting a halo over the roof that was bright enough to prompt Iruka to drop his visor. The calm was nice - he knew it wouldn't last long once Naruto wandered this way again to help with the cleaning. The boy was electric, and for whatever reason didn't care for Kakashi. 

Thinking about the bookstore owner make Iruka smile. He had no reason to lie to himself; he couldn't wait to see Kakashi again. But thoughts of the silver-haired man brought back his dream and the unsettling feeling it birthed. Suddenly a shroud settled back over Iruka's fleeting good mood and the teacher sighed, watching ironically as a cloud drifted before the waking sun. 

This had to end. Iruka climbed from his car and locked it, dropping his keys into his pocket and setting out towards the edge of the plaza. It was still early enough that he shouldn't run in to anyone, but the closer he got to the Village the worse his mood became. He felt the desperation sink into his bones again, the dewy air making him shiver as he crossed the street. Iruka was determined, despite all the anxiety he had no reason for. 

The Village was deserted, still too early for even any owners to be by. He found _Loch_ and smiled, the Irish flag still in the morning air. The large circle that held the vendors and dancers was deserted, just like his dream. Iruka crossed his arms over his chest and stood in the centre, looking around. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was alone, but not desperate. Seeing the Village for what it was helped to finally calm him. Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes at himself. 

"See, Iruka?" He muttered, resting his hands on his hips. "Just a dream. Nothing odd." 

Iruka suddenly jumped, a yelp escaping him that echoed across the buildings. He flushed when he realized his phone was vibrating in his pocket, the source of his shock. With a sigh, he fished it from his pocket and looked at the contact. Iruka scrunched up his face but answered. 

"Anko?" 

_"Oh my god, Iruka!"_ She exclaimed, loud enough to force Iruka to pull the phone back from his ear sharply. _"Are you okay?! Are you_ _ **safe?"**_

Iruka blinked, feeling a chill race down his spine. "Yeah, Anko. I'm fine. What's the matter?" 

Anko sighed loudly into his ear. _"Oh, I'm so_ _ **glad.**_ _I had one of those dreams, Iruka. It was bad this time."_

Iruka swallowed thickly. "What happened?" 

_"While you were gone, something happened. I couldn't see what, exactly, but you weren't safe. Someone knew where you were and was looking for you. I just - "_ She paused, all her breath leaving her in a rush. _"I needed to hear you."_

Iruka wanted to tell her about his own dream, but stopped himself. Anko had foreboding dreams only every so often, after which the person in them wasn't safe. She had had a dream about a teacher at their school suddenly disappearing, only to hear he had been struck by a car two days later and thrown into a ditch. No one found him until it was too late. A similar fate befell the super of her apartment building - Anko dreamed she fell from a cliff. Her son came for a visit that same day and found his mother had fallen in the shower hours before, too elderly to help herself up. She survived, but Anko vowed from then on to find the person her dreams were about and warn them. 

Now, it was Iruka's turn. He didn't want to worry her any more than needed, but he couldn't help feeling like he was being watched. What if their dreams were connected, and Kakashi was the key to it all? How the hell would he even bring _that_ up? _'Hey, I know we just met and I really do like you, but my best friend has dreams about people dying or getting hurt and I think you might be able to protect me.'_ Yeah, _sure._

_"Iruka?"_ Iruka jumped, having slightly forgotten about Anko on the phone. Her voice was so small, entirely unlike her usual loud personality. He wished he was there to comfort her. 

"I'm here, Anko," he answered. "I'm here." 

_"Will you promise to call me if anything weird happens?"_

"I promise," Iruka said. "You do the same?" 

_"Yes!"_ Iruka smiled - Anko always bounced back so fast. _"I'll let you go; I know you've got stuff to do. Send me pictures!"_

"I will. Bye, Anko." 

_**"No**_ _\- I'll talk to you soon,"_ she said curtly. Iruka nodded. 

"I'll talk to you soon, Anko," he corrected. 

_"Don't ever say bye to me, Iruka,"_ she said softly. _"I'll talk to you soon."_

Iruka stared at the phone in his palm for a moment, rereading Anko's name dozens of times. With a sigh, he replaced it to his pocket and turned back for his plaza. He wanted to tell _someone_ his dream, but who? 

Naruto was too young and would take it too far; Iruka doubted he'd get any moment alone after that. Sakura and Sasuke were too new, even if they were Naruto's friends. Perhaps he _could_ confide in Sakura, but she seemed to up and up in gossip. Anko was out of the question - there was no need to worry her any more than she already was. That just left Kakashi. 

Iruka stopped and looked back once again at the Village, quiet and sleeping behind him. The buildings were tall and dark against the light sky, wind now stirring the leaves of the canopied trees and _Loch's_ flag. He strained his eyes, half expecting to see their chairs from the night before on its roof, but saw nothing. Still, he couldn't help feeling _watched._

Maybe he would tell Kakashi, or at least feel around. He was too important already, if Iruka looking for a new place to live was any indication, to lose so soon. He would have to be careful. 

As he walked away, all Iruka could think about was losing Kakashi in the crowd of faceless, shoving people as he screamed himself hoarse to find him again. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for your patience, and I hoped you enjoyed! I know it was shorter than the last chapter but there's some vitality in there. Also, check out this fanart from ImPrettyGreatJustSaiyan on tumblr!
> 
> blazing-inferno-chick.tumblr.com/post/121720028337/kakashi-art-by-meee-for-summertime-cafe-by
> 
> It's wonderful. :3 Let me know what you thought!


	6. Better Way To Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka decides to throw himself into cleaning the café as a distraction - thank goodness for Kakashi, in more ways than one.

* * *

Iruka propped the door to the café open with a sigh, the smell of cleaning chemicals assaulting his nose. Today he would need to leave it open. He went back to his car and pulled out the newspaper he grabbed on his way out and the extra wash clothes and bleach containers. He planned to wash the floors, starting with the kitchen in the back. There were corners he noticed the day before that were beginning to show signs of mould. Iruka wouldn't let that shit begin if he had anything to say about it. 

Iruka tightened his ponytail and set his mobile by the newspaper on the same table he and Sakura had sat at the day before. He paused a moment, staring at the classifieds. 

Already he had a home circled, a nice three bedroom and two bath in a small suburb that was entirely in his price range. After checking the address, he found out it was only a few miles east of the café and near the local high school. Konoha really was a small town; the university that Naruto attended was only another ten miles away. Iruka had planned to drive by while the floors dried, but now he wasn't so sure. That was before the dream, before the walk into the deserted Village, and before Anko's ominous call. 

Part of him wanted to scrap the entire café, sell it to the next person who walked in the door, and get the hell away from the sleepy town. That was the part of him that was absolutely paranoid, and the part of him that read Kain Wolfe for sport. Sure the romance was nice, but Iruka read for the creeps and shadows and to see people survive impossible situations. 

Honestly, a small town with inhabitants that weren't exactly odd but weren't exactly _not,_ seemed to be exactly something Wolfe would write about. Iruka sighed and flipped the paper face down - he knew he was being paranoid, but he couldn't help it. He knew what Anko's dreams meant, but there was no way to say what or when something would happen. If she wasn't so hazy herself, Anko would be the perfect source. 

Still, Iruka had cleaning to do that wasn't going to do itself. After a few calming hours of methodical work, maybe his nerves and mind would sort itself out. 

Iruka rubber banded the extra washcloths to the bottom of his sneakers and pulled on gloves, heading for the kitchen. That mould was calling him, dammit, and he was too far lost in his head to ignore it. 

The teacher grabbed the mop bucket and added bleach and cold water from the tap. He dropped in two sponges and carried it over beneath the dry storage area. Iruka dropped to his knees and immediately attacked the furthest corner. 

Within the hour, Iruka was lost within his own mind and ferociously destroying anything that remotely _looked_ like mould. The entire oven base was clean, the kickback from the fryer was spotless, and the entire black base along the wall was bright and shining. Iruka sat back on his haunches and smiled, satisfied. The foundation was set for him to mop the kitchen, and with a sigh, his mind was finally cleared of its paranoia. Iruka dropped the now black sponge back into the bleach and pulled off his gloves. 

He fished out his keys from his pocket and crossed to the back of the kitchen. There was a door for running trash and accepting deliveries that he planned to prop open to help with the drying. Iruka pushed the key into the lock and opened the door, a fresh breeze catching the hair that had fallen during his cleaning frenzy. The stray strands tickled his cheek and neck, but feeling the warmth of the sun with the breeze was enough to make him not care. 

Iruka drew another deep breath before he dropped the stopper on the bottom of the door to keep it open and leaned against it. His hair tickled again with another breeze; Iruka pulled his hair tie free and let his hair fall down, still damp from his hasty shower. He ran his fingers along his scalp and hummed, enjoying the slight break and relief from his hair being pulled back so tightly. 

"Hey." 

Iruka started, practically jumping from his skin. His heart beat wildly against his ribcage as he slowly looked to his right. Honestly, he _did_ recognize the voice, but the morning had been so crazy that he allowed himself a mistake. 

Kakashi stood there with his ever-present scarf pooled around his neck, as a normal person would wear it. The beginning of that mysterious scar was just poking out beneath his spiky hair, swaying lightly in the breeze. He was wearing jeans and a red plaid button down cuffed at the sleeves, a newspaper tucked under one arm holding two travel mugs expertly in his palm, and Pakkun's leash in his right hand. Iruka smiled softly, happy beyond words to see the man. "Hey, yourself." 

Kakashi smiled that crooked smile of his that made Iruka smile wider. "How did you sleep?" He asked, leaving the grass he was walking around in to come to the pavement. Pakkun trotted behind him and yawned. 

Iruka's smile wavered slightly as an image of his dream flooded back. Screaming. "I've had better." 

"Oh?" Kakashi asked, his tone teasing. "That wouldn't have anything to do with me, would it?" 

Iruka smirked coyly to hide his growing discomfort. _Not his fault._ "You could say that." 

Kakashi smiled softly and came to stand before Iruka, just close enough that Iruka had to look up to still meet his eyes. "Depending on the nature, I might _not_ apologize." 

Iruka rolled his eyes but couldn't fight his growing blush. "You're quite modest today." 

"Maa, sensei - I'm always modest," Kakashi drawled. Iruka snorted, making Kakashi's grin grow sheepish. "Hey, I got you a coffee." 

Iruka quirked an eyebrow as Kakashi offered one of the paper cups. "Hmm...I suppose that gets you off the hook _this_ time." 

_"Whew,"_ Kakashi exaggerated, his shoulders drooping further than his already slouched posture. Iruka took the cup closest to him and breathed in the smell of fresh coffee. "I'm so relieved - I'm not sure you'd let me any closer, otherwise." 

Iruka took a slow sip from the cup and sighed at the relief it brought. "Do I even _want_ to know?" 

"Maa, perhaps," Kakashi said softly, stepping closer into Iruka's space. Iruka angled his chin slightly to keep his gaze. Kakashi's breath hinted the coffe Iruka just tasted. "Want to find out?" 

_"Perhaps,"_ Iruka whispered, feeling his heart thump. Kakashi rotated Pakkun's leash to his other hand, holding it and the other cup gently. With his now free hand, Kakashi carefully grazed his knuckles against Iruka's cheek; the teacher's eyelids fluttered shut as he tilted into the touch. 

Kakashi tucked strands of Iruka's loose hair behind his ear before weaving his fingers into the dark strands, shimmering auburn undertones with the sunlight. Iruka sighed when Kakashi's strong fingers massaged his scalp and the back of his neck, suddenly needing to grab the taller man's shirt to keep his balance. Whatever Kakashi did, regardless of _what_ or _how,_ it always seemed to take Iruka's breath away. Now was no exception. 

"You're beautiful," Kakashi whispered, his breath cool and so _close._ Anyone else, and Iruka would have protested - he spent far too much of his childhood being mistaken for a girl - but Kakashi's lips were just grazing his and well, the protest wouldn't have changed anything anyway. If Kakashi saw him as beautiful, then Iruka supposed he didn't mind so much. 

Kakashi pressed his lips softly to Iruka's, dipping his chin slightly to achieve a better angle. It was perfect - the way their lips slid together, why, Iruka would believe they were made that way. He felt his breath hitch and his heart beat faster when Kakashi trailed his fingers down his neck and back to wrap his arm around the teacher's waist. Iruka gasped when Kakashi pulled him flush to his chest, and couldn't stop his moan when Kakashi used his surprise as an excuse to deepen the kiss. 

_"Iruka-sensei!"_

For the second time that day, Iruka nearly had a heart attack. Kakashi's arm around his waist was the only thing keeping him from falling over, scrambling to keep his coffee from spilling all over them both. Kakashi's chuckles were warm and traveled through his chest to Iruka, making the teacher's skin buzz. 

"That boy must have a sense about you," Kakashi muttered, making Iruka laugh shakily. 

"He always has," he answered softly, looking down at his hand still fisted in Kakashi's shirt. He let go and smoothed the fabric down, not-so-subtly grazing his fingers over the bit of exposed skin there. Kakashi hummed. "Sorry." 

"Maa, sensei," he began softly. "No need to apologize. I'll never complain about you clinging to me." 

Iruka rolled his eyes and blushed, swatting at Kakashi's silver hair. The other man grinned and dodged swiftly, leaning forward to steal another kiss that Iruka wasn't hard-pressed to give. 

"I'll let Pakkun off and be in the front," Kakashi said, smiling. Iruka nodded and handed his coffee over to draw his hair back into its usual ponytail. "Next time we go out, wear your hair down, please?" 

Iruka quirked an eyebrow to fight his smile. "Only if you keep that scarf off." 

"Deal," Kakashi answered immediately. Iruka took his coffee back and smoothed down Kakashi's shirt again. His chest was so solid and strong that it made him feel safe, especially after the night and morning he had. Any reason to reach out was one Iruka would take. "Does that mean you'll go out with me again?" 

Kakashi sounded so hopeful that Iruka couldn't believe it was anything but genuine. Still, he couldn't help but tease him a little. "Depends - what's in it for me?" 

Kakashi shrugged and passed Pakkun's leash back over to his right hand. "Guess you'd have to find out, ne?" 

Iruka grinned at the man's nonchalant tone. "I'll be willing to guess." 

Kakashi smiled softly, crookedly, and drew his scarf back in place. "I'll be around." 

Iruka nodded and stepped back into the kitchen, leaving the door open. He watched Kakashi walk towards the tree beside the café until he couldn't see him anymore. God, that _man..._

"Iruka-sensei!" Iruka turned to see Naruto pushing the swing door of the kitchen open. "There you are!" 

"Sorry, Naruto," Iruka answered. "I was standing outside." 

"Did you see Kakashi-pervert?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Iruka immediately felt a flush stealing up his neck. "I saw his car outside." 

"Oh?" Iruka hummed, walking around Naruto. He was interested to see what Kakashi drove, having only seen him walking everywhere. 

"Yeah," Naruto said and followed after Iruka. "It's pretty cool. He only ever drives if it's gonna rain. Or, that's what Sasuke says." 

Iruka was careful of the cloth on his feet as he set his coffee beside the newspaper with his mobile. He peeked around the corner of the door towards _The Den,_ and felt his jaw grow slack. 

Of _course_ Kakashi would have a muscle car. All sleek lines and curves, black and beautiful. A Charger, the one car Iruka had admired since he was very, very young. His teacher's salary wouldn't allow for anything that wasn't high on gas mileage, but even with that thought Kakashi's car put his Honda to shame. 

"So it's gonna rain today?" Naruto called; Iruka looked towards his right to see Kakashi again, walking up with Pakkun's leash tucked in his pocket and the newspaper and coffee still in hand. 

"Maa," Kakashi began sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Pakkun woke up on his back, so I just assumed." 

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "You don't check the weather channel?" 

"Why?" Naruto snorted. "Pakkun's sleeping habits are way better than _that_ idiot." 

Iruka just shook his head. "Well, since it's going to _rain,_ how about you two help me with the floors?" 

Naruto happily nodded and ducked back into the café. Kakashi came up beside Iruka and trailed his fingertips against the inside of his wrist. "Sleeping habits, huh?" 

Kakashi just shrugged and squeezed his wrist. "Never fails." 

Iruka smiled and stepped back into the café, missing Kakashi's light touch. "Love your car, by the way. I've always had a weakness for Chargers." 

Kakashi's visible eye closed in that crescent shape that signaled a bright smile, although he didn't seem surprised by Iruka's statement. Iruka was beginning to believe he could read those expressions more for what they really were after their date. He watched Kakashi set his cup down beside his and dropped the newspaper in the seat. "Would you like to go for a ride, sensei?" 

Iruka bit his lip and felt his face heat quickly from just the _suggestion -_ Kakashi's innocent tone didn't help, either. "Ah, _well - "_

"No!" Naruto snapped, pointing a finger at Kakashi. The man just blinked at him. "Don't invite Iruka-sensei to any of your weirdness! I bet you were planning to take him to your creepy house!" 

Iruka walked over and shoved Naruto towards the kitchen. _"Manners,_ Naruto. I'm not going to tell you again - now go fill up the bleach bucket with fresh water!" 

Naruto grumbled the whole way, flicking a finger over his shoulder at Kakashi that made Iruka throw a towel at him. Kakashi just chuckled. 

"I'm so _sorry,"_ Iruka mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. Leave it to Naruto to mess up what could very well be a fantastic relationship before it even began. Kakashi pulled his hands free and tugged him to his chest. 

"Naruto doesn't bother me," he muttered, pressing his lips to Iruka's temple. The teacher sighed, glad to feel Kakashi's skin instead of the scarf. "I know you're worth protecting, with or without his influence." 

Iruka couldn't help his stomach flip - why would Kakashi say that? He felt his heart quicken and swallowed thickly against the lump in his throat. Fuck, he was suddenly _terrified._ Kakashi must have noticed because he drew back, looking down into Iruka's eyes. "Iruka, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing," he answered after a second's hesitation. "Just thinking too much." 

"What about?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his thumb along the edge of Iruka's scar. It was oddly soothing and made him relax slightly. Should he say anything, or keep playing it off? Maybe if he chose his words carefully, he could confide enough to get it off of his chest while not scaring Kakashi off. It was a fine line, but Iruka was willing to try. 

"I...had a weird dream last night," Iruka answered. Kakashi continued his light strokes. "It wasn't so bad, but then my best friend called me and said she had a dream that I got hurt." Here he hesitated - Kakashi stopped and waited patiently. To Iruka's growing anxiousness, he couldn't help but feel like he overstepped. "I can't help but be worried." 

"Don't be," Kakashi said immediately. He dropped his hands to take Iruka's and squeezed. "As long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you. That I promise." 

It was so simple, Iruka wasn't sure what he had been worried about. Kakashi seemed to know exactly what to say to calm him down. It should have been odd, how close they grew in only days, but Iruka didn't care. Somethings he just knew not to question. "Thank you; I just - " 

"No," Kakashi said with a shake of his head. "Don't worry about anything. While I'm here, I'm here _for you._ Never forget that." 

Kakashi said it so softly and fiercely that Iruka felt a stirring in his chest. Those words sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't quite place _where_ or _why._ Again, he should probably stop to consider where this passion from a man he met days before came from, but Iruka didn't want to. There was a reason, and given all things that he felt were meant to be, the answers would come eventually. 

"Iruka-sensei! The buckets are ready!" Naruto called. Just as the door began to move, Kakashi squeezed his hands one more time and stepped back to draw up his scarf. 

"Maa, excellent," he drawled, heading towards the teen, who scowled. "I don't see any bleach stains yet, but I'm willing to bet lunch that will change within the hour." 

Naruto's undignified squawks made Iruka laugh loud and hard. Kakashi winked at him and continued to tease the teen mercilessly, which only got Iruka laughing louder. He only stopped when Naruto turned to him, expression hurt. Iruka apologized and helped Naruto with the kitchen as Kakashi began the floor around the bar and the service station. 

Sasuke dropped by later to get the other cup of coffee Kakashi brought and to say hello, Sakura in tow. She took Pakkun some water before joining Kakashi with the dining room floor. Between the four of them, all of the floors were clean and sparkling. 

Iruka removed the cloth from his shoes and tossed it into the trunk. The other three did the same. "Those came in handy, huh?" 

"Stopped me from getting bleach on my sandals!" Sakura said with a smile. "Good thinking, sensei." 

Iruka chuckled and dabbed at the sweat over his forehead. "It's something my mom taught me. Keeps your shoes off the clean floor and helps dry it at the same time." 

"Quite useful," Kakashi agreed. "If you can manage to keep your feet under you, that is." 

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not my fault that I slipped! You sabotaged me!" 

Iruka rolled his eyes and pulled Naruto away from Kakashi to ruffle his hair. "Kakashi didn't _sabotage_ you - I watched you slip fair and square." 

Naruto grumbled and swatted his hand away. "Whatever, Iruka-sensei. You're playing favourites." 

That got Sakura and Kakashi to laugh too, making the teen grumble even more. _"Whatever."_

"Why don't you two go see what Sasuke wants for lunch?" Iruka said as a diversion. "My treat." 

Sakura smiled and drug Naruto towards the bookstore. "Thank you, sensei!" 

Iruka nodded and sniggered at Naruto's back, the orange fabric dotted white from the blue strip at the bottom all the way to the collar. "That's his favourite jacket, you know." 

Kakashi shrugged from where he leaned against Iruka's trunk. "Not my fault he got bleach on it. In fact, I believe we bet lunch over it." 

Iruka swatted his arm and settled beside him. "Please. He's a starving college student - I'll cover his tab." 

"In that case," Kakashi said slyly, glancing sideways at Iruka. "I'll take the double rib platter that _isn't_ on the lunch menu. So will Pakkun, too." 

Iruka laughed. "What are you even _talking_ about?" 

Kakashi looked back at the café, scratching the side of his face just above the scarf. "It doesn't matter what when I can hear you laugh." 

Iruka's laughter trickled off to a soft smile, his chest warm from Kakashi's words. "You have quite a way with words, Kakashi." 

The other man shrugged again but looked back at Iruka. "Maa, you flatter me, sensei. I feel like you have an ulterior motive." 

Iruka rolled his eyes and smirked. "Maybe it's to get a ride in that car of yours." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder and watched Kakashi follow the motion. His eye crinkled in what Iruka knew was his sweet crooked smile. 

"Where would you like to go?" He offered. "Around the town, to the city, to a park? Anywhere, just name it - I'll take you." 

Iruka glanced down at his feet, suddenly feeling modest. He didn't want Kakashi to think he was taking advantage of him, but there was one place he wanted to go. "Kakashi, I can't - " 

"Maa, is it _can't_ or _won't?_ Those mean different things, Iruka," Kakashi answered lightly. Iruka looked up from his feet to see Kakashi staring at the sky. Iruka bit his lip and looked back down. 

"I don't want to take advantage of your kindness." 

"You aren't because I offered," Kakashi said. He looked over at Iruka, making the teacher squirm slightly. 

The bell over the door to _The Den_ tinkled, signaling Naruto and Sakura. The three of them agreed on ramen from Ichiraku's on Main Street. Kakashi told them what to order for he and Iruka and to put it on his tab, even over Iruka's protests; the teens took off and left Iruka and Kakashi alone, still leaning against his trunk. 

"Only one serving, Naruto!" Kakashi hollered. Naruto waved back, but Iruka wouldn't be surprised if he came back with enough to feed an army. A silence settled comfortably, but Iruka felt on edge. 

"I..." Iruka began, the silence having lasted too long for his liking. He sighed and stared at the sky. "Why are you doing this to me?" 

"I'm not," he said simply. It made Iruka laugh, the sound slightly hysterical to his ears. 

"Alright," Iruka said, smiling. He looked at Kakashi and willed himself to answer. "I was looking through the classifieds and found a place. Will you look at it with me?" 

Kakashi smiled, his eye crinkling beautifully. "I would be honoured." Iruka felt his belly flip; he just nodded and ducked his head, his face heating. Kakashi certainly was _something._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Please enjoy and tell me your thoughts! :)


	7. House Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka take a look at that house Iruka found in the classifieds, and Iruka figures that Kakashi may be a bit more than he bargained for.

* * *

The interior of Kakashi's car was just as sexy as the outside. Black with touches of silver, all the dash lights red and bright. Iruka almost felt awkward sitting in such luxury while still smelling slightly of bleach and dust. 

"On second thought," he began as Kakashi slid into the driver seat. "Maybe we should take my Honda. I don't want to get bleach in your car." 

"Maa, sensei," Kakashi answered dismissively. "I don't care." As if to punctuate with clarity, he started the engine and put the car into reverse. The engine purred like an overgrown cat basking in the warmth of the sun. Iruka fought the urge to shrug, instead just offering Kakashi the folded up classifieds for the address. 

"I know this place," Kakashi murmured, holding the paper up by the steering wheel. "Near the middle school, small suburb." 

"Is it nice?" Iruka asked. 

"Yeah," Kakashi said, passing the paper back over. "You'll like it." 

"You think so?" Iruka pressed again. He didn't want to sound so _whiny,_ but Kakashi's opinion mattered more than he cared to admit. As if reading his mind (again), Kakashi smirked over at him. Iruka had been eternally grateful when Kakashi pushed his scarf down around his neck after entering the sanctuary of his car. 

"I do," he answered simply. A moment later and his hand gently took Iruka's and rested it over the gearshift beneath his own. Iruka felt his cheeks flush from the small gesture. Could it really be so _simple?_

They settled into a companionable silence, Kakashi occasionally pointing out points of interest as they passed - dog park, recreational field, the hospital \- for a few good minutes. Iruka asked more questions about the area, what the weather was like during the year, how busy tourism was. Basic recon. 

"How long have you lived here, Kakashi?" Iruka asked as they turned into the sleepy suburb where the home was. 

"My whole life," Kakashi answered, dropping his speed. Some children played on a basketball court near the fenced entrance. 

Iruka hesitated with his next question. "You said I was three when we met?" Kakashi nodded. "My parents said we didn't move until I was closer to six." 

Kakashi slowed at a stop sign. "That sounds about right, I suppose." He looked both ways before pulling forward. "I didn't see much of you except at the café." 

Iruka nodded; that made sense. Why was it that he always felt like there was more to Kakashi than the man let on? Iruka decided to test his theory. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to it than just that?" 

Kakashi glanced over as he slowed at another stop sign. There was a slight smirk to his lips, a shine to his eye that had Iruka feeling lost. "There could be, but I suppose it depends on just how much _you_ remember, Iruka." 

What the hell kind of answer was that? 

Iruka sighed. "You're playing dirty." 

"Maa, sensei," Kakashi answered. Iruka swallowed at the husky tone his low voice adopted. "I _could_ show you exactly how dirty I like to play, but we're here." 

Iruka blinked and turned his head to avoid eye contact. Kakashi _had_ to know what he was doing, he _had_ to know the effect he had on Iruka. Kakashi chuckled slightly, the sound evidence enough that yes, he _did_ know. Iruka felt a blush steal up his neck but attempted to ignore it, muttering a low 'thank you' as he left the car. Once again, no questions answered. 

Kakashi killed the engine and got out to stand beside Iruka. The teacher glanced over briefly, still feeling the heat from his embarrassment. Seeing such a promising smile on the other man's lips made Iruka go weak in the knees, but he studiously kept his eyes forward. 

Kakashi had been right - the house was lovely and Iruka _did_ like it. The outside was a nice brown with dark green trim. There was a matching porch that looked just large enough to hold a chair or two under a low wooden awning. To the right was a double car garage that matched the house and a beautiful weeping willow in the front yard. Iruka couldn't believe his luck. 

"Wow," he finally said. Kakashi stood up from where he leaned against the hood of his car. 

"I thought you'd like it," he replied. Iruka smiled over his shoulder at him. 

"Uh, understatement," Iruka said. Kakashi smiled a sheepish grin. "Walk around the back with me?" 

Kakashi nodded and they set off, following the line of the driveway. Iruka looked into every window he could, cupping his hands around his eyes. It appeared that the house was still furnished. 

"It's furnished, too," he commented, wiping his hands on his jeans when he met back up with Kakashi. "Everything looks dusty but the big things are covered by sheets." 

"This house has been up for years," Kakashi answered. He held his hand out for Iruka to take to step over a few rocks. "It's been well maintained, but no one seems to want to take it." 

"I wonder why," Iruka muttered. He picked his way carefully back to the driveway with Kakashi's help, enjoying the man's warmth. His sneaker slipped slightly on the last rock, but Kakashi's grip on his hand firmed and Iruka suddenly found himself pressed into Kakashi's chest with a strong arm around his waist. 

"Careful," Kakashi cautioned, but his tone was teasing. Iruka felt an all too familiar blush race up his neck as he looked up into what he could see of Kakashi's eyes. He felt his heart begin to pound as Kakashi's words came back to him. _As long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you._ Even just walking over a few rocks counted, too, apparently. 

Iruka leaned up to press a quick kiss on Kakashi's smiling lips, a little to the left of his little dark mole. "Thanks." 

"Of course," Kakashi answered, allowing Iruka to untangle himself and continue his search. He started after Iruka with his hands shoved into his pockets. 

Iruka checked out the back porch and another weeping willow, smaller than the one in the front yard. Beside it was an old well built decades ago but surprisingly well maintained. Iruka looked over the edge, surprised again that it was an actual _well_ and not just for decoration. 

"You said no one's lived here, right?" Iruka looked at where Kakashi was walking around a nearby shed. 

"Yeah," he called. 

"How is this place so well maintained?" 

"Realtor," was the simple answer. Kakashi stepped back into view, wiping his hands on his jeans as Iruka had done earlier. "Remember Asuma?" 

Iruka nodded, thinking of the large owner of _Loch._ "Mmhmm." 

"The one who owns the rights to sell this property is his wife, Kurenai," he answered. "She's been keeping everything up the last few years. Does the showings, too. You'd like her." 

"Do you have her number? I'd like to see the inside, if possible." 

Kakashi nodded and pulled out his mobile. After a moment he pressed the device to his ear; Iruka took a seat under the willow and leaned against its trunk. 

Another brief pause and then Kakashi was talking: "Hey, Kurenai, it's Kakashi. I have someone interested in your property on Leaves Ave. Yeah. Wait, what? How'd you - _Asuma,_ right. Tell him he owes me for the smokes; oh, he's suppose to quit? _Right."_ Iruka couldn't help but smile - Kakashi seemed so different around everyone else than he did around him. More carefree. Something told Iruka that the conversation would be a little different if he wasn't within earshot. 

"I'll check - Iruka?" 

Iruka started. "Yes?" 

"Is tomorrow afternoon alright? Kurenai is booked today." 

"Ah, yes! That'd be fine, thank you," Iruka answered, smiling. He felt excitement bubble up for tomorrow and hoped Kakashi would come with him. 

"We'll see you then. Thanks, Kurenai," Kakashi concluded. Iruka felt his stomach flip; so Kakashi _would_ be joining him. Kakashi put his mobile away and walked to join Iruka, sitting against the willow with him. 

"Tomorrow around two," he said; Iruka nodded. "Do you mind if I join you?" 

"I was hoping you would," Iruka answered. Kakashi smiled at him and dropped his hand to cover Iruka's in his lap. He squeezed Iruka's hand lightly, only adding to the butterflies Iruka felt in his belly. 

They sat together under that tree in the same companionable silence they had in Kakashi's car. Iruka knew, again, that he should marvel at how close and at ease he felt with Kakashi, but he couldn't bring himself to. The last few days had been some of the best he'd had in quite a while, and most of it was because of Kakashi. It was comforting; _Kakashi_ was comforting. Iruka hoped the mysterious man would stick around a bit more, especially if this house went over well. 

"Iruka." Iruka glanced from the brown house to Kakashi's hand over his in his lap. He watched Kakashi lace their fingers; his thumb drew circles over the back of Iruka's hand, the action soothing. 

"Hmm?" 

Kakashi took a breath. "If this house doesn't work out, we'll find you _something._ There's a lot of other neighborhoods nearby, a few apartments closer to the university, too. And, uh, worse case, you could - " 

"Kakashi," Iruka said. Whatever Kakashi was going to say died on his lips, his entire attention on Iruka. The teacher smiled, enjoying having all of Kakashi's attention. It made him feel good. "I'm sure this will work out. I love it so far, and it's surprisingly affordable for such a big place." He looked away from Kakashi and back towards the house. "I have a good feeling about this." 

Kakashi's grip on his hand became almost painful. "I'm glad." 

Iruka looked back at Kakashi questionably. He felt his brows furrow at the sudden shift of Kakashi's expression. He looked distraught, almost desperate. "Kakashi? Are you okay?" 

Kakashi blinked, quickly, before his expression relaxed again. Iruka swallowed. "Maa, of course." 

Iruka let his hand go as Kakashi stood and wiped the grass from his jeans, pausing to turn and offer his hand again to Iruka. Iruka took it, eyeing him carefully. "What was that, Kakashi?" 

"Hmm?" He answered nonchalantly, picking at one of his rolled sleeves. 

Iruka felt his patience thin for the very first time with Kakashi. He didn't like it. "You're hiding something; you were on the way here and you just did it again. Secrets are fine, we all have them, but _your secrets_ involve _me,_ and I'd like to know." He pulled his hand from Kakashi's lax grip and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Kakashi took in Iruka's somewhat defensive posture before meeting his gaze. There was a reluctance there that Iruka wasn't surprised to see, so he pressed once more. 

"If this is going to work, I need some transparency," he began. "Trust me, as hot as the _mysterious_ thing is, it can be equally frustrating." Iruka hoped the softening of his tone would bring something out of Kakashi. He just wasn't prepared for _how much_ it brought out. 

Kakashi was over him, suddenly, in a speed Iruka hadn't ever seen from the man. He backed up on instinct, only to have his back press into the bark of the tree they'd been sitting against. The tree didn't deter Kakashi - he continued forward until the only air between them was their own mingled breath. 

"Can you handle this?" Kakashi whispered, his voice low and heavy. Iruka tried to catch Kakashi's eyes but he slipped his mouth closer to Iruka's ear. "Me so close, pressed against you so all you can _feel_ is me?" His breath was hot on Iruka's neck, turning knots inside his stomach and making his heart pound against his ribcage so hard he was sure Kakashi could feel it. 

As suddenly as it happened, it ended. Kakashi was stepping back and Iruka felt himself sliding down the tree, all of his senses so assaulted with _Kakashi_ that when he wasn't there all he could do was gasp and immediately _need_ him. Iruka didn't realize he was reaching for him until Kakashi caught his hand in his again and pulled him forward. Iruka's face settled into the crook of Kakashi's neck, his nose buried in the black scarf he always wore. 

"How did it feel with me gone?" He asked, quietly, as he stroked Iruka's back and shoulders with sure hands. 

"Terrible," Iruka answered honestly. He felt his face heat from the abrupt honesty, but he knew he'd answered correctly when both of Kakashi's arms settled around his waist and held him tighter. 

"Exactly," Kakashi replied, kissing Iruka's temple. "You've left me before, once, and I don't think I could handle it again." 

Iruka frowned, Kakashi's answer more confusing than insightful. "What?" 

Kakashi held him tighter, pressed another kiss to his temple. "When you remember, we'll talk about it." 

Iruka pushed at Kakashi's chest until his grip loosened and Iruka could look him in the face. "That's not a real answer, Kakashi. I don't understand." 

"You will," he said, this time kissing Iruka's scar. Iruka scrunched his nose from Kakashi's ticklish hair. "That I can promise." Kakashi's hands moved to cup Iruka's face, his thumbs stroking the edges of his scar. It was a repeated action Kakashi had done the night before, and Iruka found himself a rather large fan of it. "Do you trust me, Iruka?" 

Iruka wanted to sigh; he wanted to push away from Kakashi and throw his hands into the air and stomp off out of sheer frustration. Kakashi was so _weird_ and he never could seem to get a straight answer out of the man, but - _but -_ he did trust him. For whatever reason, he trusted Kakashi. 

Kakashi made him feel safe and cared for, something that he hadn't felt in quite some time. Years, even. He felt Kakashi was someone he could confide in, someone he wouldn't mind spending endless time with. They obviously knew each other from before Iruka moved twenty years ago, and even if Iruka couldn't remember anything in the slightest, that was something they could figure out together. 

"Yeah," Iruka replied. "I trust you, Kakashi." 

Kakashi's answering smile was as breathtaking and crooked as Iruka loved. Kakashi used his hold on Iruka's face to pull him forward for a long kiss that had Iruka practically sliding down his body like he'd been the tree just moments before. 

Kakashi released him and supported most of his weight with another arm around his waist. He chuckled when Iruka gasped slightly for breath, holding him close. 

"I'm glad, Iruka," he muttered, holding Iruka close. "We should be getting back, now. I bet those kids are waiting on us." 

Iruka smiled. "Probably, but I doubt Naruto actually _did."_

"True," Kakashi answered. He glanced up at the sky. "That rain is about to come soon, as well. Let's go." 

Iruka nodded and allowed Kakashi to lead him back to the car by hand. He stole a glance every now and then until they were back at the Charger, where Kakashi opened the passenger door for Iruka before he could grab it himself. 

The ride back was just as comfortable as before, even when the rain started. A few minutes after and they were back at the café, Kakashi parking next to Iruka's Honda. The door to _The Den_ opened as Kakashi and Iruka hurried under the awning, Sakura and Naruto stepping out. 

"Where the hell did you take Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto demanded, stepping around Sakura and stomping right up to Kakashi. Iruka rolled his eyes. 

"Naruto - " he began, eyeing Sakura. She just shrugged. 

"We've been waiting here for, like, _twenty minutes!_ My ramen's all _cold_ and it's _raining_ and - " 

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he straightened his scarf. "We were - " 

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped. Iruka dropped a hand to Naruto's shoulder, effectively ending whatever else the teen was going to say. 

"Naruto, be _nice,"_ Iruka chided. "You can't just ask someone a question and then interrupt them when they answer." He pulled Naruto with him as he unlocked the front door to the café. "You were saying, Kakashi?" 

Kakashi held the door for Sakura to come in carrying their take out. "We were looking at a property that Iruka found in the classifieds." 

"How did it go, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked. She set the bags out on the table Iruka had been sitting at earlier and passed out containers as they all sat down. 

"I really like it," Iruka answered, stealing a glance at Kakashi. The man nodded back and allowed Sakura to slide into the booth before him. "Kakashi arranged to see the inside, so we're going back tomorrow around two." 

"Ugh you're going with him _again!?"_ Naruto exclaimed. Iruka pushed him into the booth before sliding in beside him. 

"The realtor is a friend of his, so _yes,"_ Iruka replied sternly. "Besides, after the rain and the floors, there's really not much left to be done. That'll give _you_ the day off." 

"Do you guys want to do something tomorrow, then?" Sakura offered. Kakashi glanced over from his miso bowl. 

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, looking at Iruka. 

"Well, there's the community picnic tomorrow afternoon," she continued. "Maybe we could help Iruka make some of those cookies and pass them out, really get the word around that the café will be back open for business soon." 

"I won't be opening for another month after, at least," Iruka answered, shaking his head. "They'll have forgotten by then." 

"Not likely," Sakura countered. "This is a small town, and if your cookies are as good Naruto says, then you shouldn't have anything to worry about." 

"They are!" Naruto announced around a mouthful of ramen. "I bet the kids at university would like 'em, too!" 

Sakura smiled. "That's a great idea, Naruto! We'll pass them out tomorrow and then again after school officially gets out for the summer. They'll take them home to their families and then you'll be so busy you won't be able to _stand_ it!" 

Iruka smiled slightly, glancing between his former student, Sakura, and Kakashi. The kids had a hopeful gleam in their eyes, too excited to contain themselves. Kakashi even looked pretty excited, too. 

"You think this is a good idea?" He asked. Naruto and Sakura both looked at Kakashi. 

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt," Kakashi responded, swirling his ramen around. 

"I don't mean to keep asking," Iruka paused; Naruto and Sakura shifted back to him. "I'm sure you could be spending your time _better,_ but would you mind helping? Gathering all the supplies and baking will take quite a while." 

"Sure, Iruka," Kakashi answered. Iruka loved talking to Kakashi like the teens weren't there, all their rapt attention bouncing back and forth like a tennis match. "I'm all yours." 

Iruka smirked again down at his ramen, the silent spell over Naruto being broken with Kakashi's answer. _"WHAT!?_ What does he _mean,_ Iruka?! I don't want to hang out with _him_ all over again!" 

_"Naruto!"_ Sakura hissed, accompanying her response with a sharp kick under the table. 

_"OUCH!"_ Naruto roared, rocking the table as he tried to jump up. Iruka put his hand on his shoulder to keep him in his seat. 

"Naruto, it'll be fine, _you'll_ be fine," Iruka chuckled. "I'll make the orange cinnamon ones, okay?" 

Naruto huffed but settled down. _"Fine._ But I'm not letting Kakashi-pervert corrupt you while I'm around!" 

Sakura hissed and kicked Naruto again, starting the teen on another round of hysterics. Iruka couldn't help but laugh at the whole ordeal - Naruto had no idea. 

He glanced at Kakashi, who had his scarf down and was grinning at the pair's antics, and felt his heart beat a little faster and his stomach tighten. 

_No idea._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized, after I finished this chapter, that Kakashi might be a little bit of a jerk. Sort of; maybe. Thoughts? :)


End file.
